


Primula-Lilia

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Bashful - Freeform, Cake, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confrontations, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, Emotions, Heavy Angst, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Harry, Protective Harry Potter, Rain, Revelations, Ron is an arse, Shock, Sick Draco Malfoy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stubborn Draco Malfoy, War Crimes, Worry, care, contrite, stubborn pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Dark magic is still in the air even after the defeat of the heir of Slytherin yet everyone is starting to heal.  Everyone is starting to put the past behind them, however for one the past will live with him for the rest of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Additional tags will be added with each chapter.

The rain falls down in sheets suddenly and shocking in intensity.  The year has been long and wet with flash floods happening nearly every month what with all the dark magic still in the air, though the war is finally over.  
The rain does not bother Harry Potter much with his rain repellent charms in place all over his clothing and his unfortunate battered glasses.  He is still relatively dry.  However he can barely see anything in front of him what with the density of the rain.  He walks slowly and calmly in the torrential rain toward St Mungos hospital as he promised Neville he would.

He and Neville Longbottom have spent a lot of time together lately.  Ever since the end of the war the two boys have gotten a lot closer than they had ever been at school.  They are frequently seen out and about together, having a drink, eating together, catching a film or going to the theatre.  It turns out they have quite a lot in common.  
Eventually the rumours started thanks to the Daily Profit and a certain reporter, of Harrys preference for wizards instead of witches.  When Rita Skeeter went unchallenged she quickly started hinting to her readers that the two war heroes are actually in the early stages of a blossoming relationship, quite frequently speculating about wedding bells.

In truth nothing has ever happened between them, being nothing but good friends.  However since reading about this so called romance that is supposed to be happening between them Harry has found himself more than once imagining what it would be like to be with Neville in that way.  
Now, wading through flood water to collect him from work to take the boy for drinks he wonders what it would be like to kiss him.  Just once for experiment sake.  He is so busy contemplating that and how it would feel almost convincing himself that it would be quite pleasant, that he almost misses it.  Just as he is about to pass he realises that there is a hunched figure, soaked to the bone on the other side of the street in the dim evening not quite under a street light, not moving or indicating any signs of life.

‘Christ are you ok?’  He runs over splashing in the road turned river, no one should be outside like this.  This weather is not fit for even animals he can in no way ignore such a desperate situation.  Not sure if this person is magical or muggle, knowing the consequences of breaking the stature of secrecy if indeed the figure is conscious.  He tilts their head gently up to get a good look at their face and get a reading.  
Clearly unconscious and unwell, skin clammy and feverish face gaunt it is never the less the face of one Draco Malfoy.  ‘Malfoy, what the fuck are you playing at?’  He shouts in shock, the boy is soaked to the skin and looks like he is on deaths door yet he does not reply as he is clearly unconscious.  Harry casts without thinking so that he is not quite so sodden all the way through.  However magic can only do so much in such weather and since he is already drenched from the persistent downfall it really seams to only make him dripping wet instead of sodden; deciding quickly to leave the rest to the professionals.  He gathers the boy into his arms, automatically protecting him from the weather with his own charms, with a quick warming spell he precedes to apperate with him the rest of the way to the hospital his heart pounding.  What is the matter with him?  What has he done to himself?  Why was he all alone out there?  Where is his mother?  
Surly if he is so ill a loved one should be with him.  Or did, whatever has happened to him, come on so suddenly, whatever this is that has happened.  What is it that has happened?

He is so busy with his new thoughts, he does not see the shock as he hands over the unconscious wet through body into the arms of a medi wizard and the commotion it causes.  In his shock he does not register that the medi wizard and witches think that he is actually with him.  ‘You need to take better care of your responsibilities Mr Potter.’  Head medi witch Nott reprimands him when he finally starts to register the words spoken to him.  ‘Excuse me?’

‘You are lucky Mr Potter, the baby is going to be alright.  It seems that she has not been affected by this little adventure.  As for the father, he is in a very delicate situation.  Draco was knocked about pretty badly and must have constant bed rest for a minimum of a month.  Then we can revaluate the situation.’  Head Nurse Nott smiles at him gently.  Her stern, strict face softens at the look of pure shock on his face, her brown eyes softens a fraction.  ‘I’m sure you didn’t neglect your duties as a partner and other father to the baby on purpose, and I am sure you would have protected him if you had known that he was going to be attacked, you cannot be there every minute of the day.  I have no doubt that you will step up and do what needs to be done.  Now.’  She claps her hands, all efficiency and back to business.  ‘I wouldn’t normally do this however, I think I can trust you.  Yes?’  He nods shocked, mouth open and not sure how to respond, not knowing how to approach the fact that one, he is not with Draco Malfoy in anyway romantic or otherwise, two, what do you mean he is pregnant?  Merlin’s mighty beard, men do not get pregnant, period.  Thirdly, this is not his fault, why should he look out for him, it is not his job.  
He has done his duty his whole life, now is his time and he is going to go out and have fun and drink with his friends.  _Fuck_ he realises, _Neville_.  How could he possibly have forgotten him just like that?  What kind of “almost boyfriend” could do this to him.  To forget him so easily in order to allow himself to be pranked.  Because that must be what this is after all, isn’t it?  ‘I can trust that you will do the right thing by him.  It is just he is in no immediate danger anymore, however he does need to be monitored and receive lots of TLC.  However it is exceptionally busy at this time of year.  Especially with the flash floods and we really do need the beds.  
I’ll just gather all the potions you will need, and write out your instructions then you can take him home.’

Harry walks into Draco’s room feeling a bit dazed, surely this is a bit too much for a prank.  Except as he finally lays eyes on the bloke proper since he brought him here and handed him over to the nearest medi professional he could find to their utter shock; Lying down on the bed his hands cradling protectively and lovingly around his distended stomach he finally accepts this as real.

‘What are you doing here scar head?  Come to stare and gloat?’  
‘What are you talking about Malfoy?  I’m the one who found you and brought you here.  So, erm, who’s the you know?  The father?’  
‘None of your dam business Potter.’  
‘Right here’s how it is you stubborn prat.  They need the beds and they think you’re with me.  So they are happy to realise you.  But you need bedrest.  So you have three options, one, I can take you to the father and he can wait on you hand and foot.  
Two, I can take you to the Manor where your mother can wait on you hand and foot.  
Or three, you come home with me.’  
‘Those are my options?  They suck worse than you.’  He sulks pouting.  
‘Make your choice Malfoy, or I’ll make it for you.’  He crosses his arms across his muscular chest, maybe he can just abandon him at the gates of the Manor and send his patronus in to Mrs Malfoy to let her know that her son is there and to come get him.  
‘The father is not in the picture and mother is traveling, the last I heard in Germany somewhere, doubt she is still there…’

‘Harry, I’ve got the potions here, head medi witch Nott told me what happened.’  
‘Thanks Nev.’ He grins at his friend.  
‘Do what you need to do we’ll go out another time.  The instructions are all in there too.’  Neville hands over a large paper bag full of vials.  ‘Later Harry.’  
‘Come on then Malfoy lets go.’  He approaches the pouting blond who is hugging his belly like it contains a precious commodity and coolly ignores him.  ‘You decided you were coming with me remember.’  
‘No I did not.  I simply ruled out the first two options, I can look after myself Potter.  I do not need you to save me.’  He glares at him, his eyes hard as cold steel almost full of accusation.

Considering Malfoy looks as weak as a battered fly despite his protestations Harry just rolls his eyes at him.  Secures the bag with all the important precious vials and approaches the bed.  Malfoy had turned away from him thinking he had made himself appropriately clear, thank you very much.  So when Harry scoops him up in his arms he lets out an undignified squeak.  ‘Put me down you great brute, I am not some damsel in distress.’  As Harry turns to apperate out of there he catches the eye roll of a medi wizard who had come with fresh sheets for the room who had clearly heard Draco and gives Harry a look of amused sympathy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Show off.’  He pouts.  ‘I am Potter, chosen one supreme, chosen prat.  I will tear through wards like they are tissue paper…’  Draco mutters.  
‘What are you talking about Malfoy?’  
‘You are not supposed to be able to apparate from the rooms in St Mungos scar head.’  
‘Oops.  I’ll try to remember that.’  He says blushing, turning the bed down and laying the snarky blond in it.  ‘I do not know what you think you are doing Potter, but I am not staying.  I can look after myself.’  
‘Fine, I’ll do you a deal then.  If you get out of bed on your own steam, walk to the front door with your potions in hand without falling down.  I’ll let you go.’  He snaps standing back and crossing his arms having put the bag of vials down on the bedside table.  
Malfoy promptly swings his legs round and stands up on shaky legs.  ‘Potions.’  He snaps at Harry taking one step forward and promptly his legs buckle and he starts to fall.  Harry reacts instinctively stepping forward and catching him in his arms.  ‘Prat.’  He mutters, and puts him back in bed, tucking him in for good measure, he sees a singular tear fall and a clenched fist.  
‘Just follow the medical advice, think of it this way, you’ve got me to wait on you hand and foot, make the most of it.’  At that the blond allows his eyes to close and before Harry reaches the bedroom door he can hear quiet sobs, as soon as he walks through the door way he hears the steady breathing of sleep, the Slytherin must have been exhausted.

Having picked up the bag of potions he supposes he had better read through the instructions and get familiar with which does what and when they should be taken.  But first things first, after the events of the afternoon he needs coffee and something to eat.  Knowing that his impromptu house guest he will probably be hungry when he wakes up, he quickly makes himself a quick cheese, ham and pickle sandwich and strong coffee so he can concentrate on what to do first.

While devouring his small meal he gathers what he needs to make fresh chicken stock.  Popping the fresh chicken carcass in a pot with water from the tap, with onions carrots and celery, he quickly busies himself picking the chicken off a drumstick he was saving for his supper and adds it to the pot.  Satisfied he sits down at the dining table with a fresh cup of coffee and proceeds to go through the contents of the medi bag.

‘There you are mate.’  Ron thumps him on the shoulder.  
‘So how did it go?’  Hermiones eyes twinkle at him at him as she lowers herself slowly on to a chair while trying to supress a moan.  ‘Harry, what happened?  Is everything alright?’  The girl asks in shock spotting all the potions he is sorting through.  ‘Erm, hi guys.  Don’t worry ‘Mione they’re not mine.’  He stands up distracted though happy to see his friends.  He starts pottering with a kettle and cheeks on the stock and adds more seasoning.  The two friends exchange a look that he misses.  
‘Oh mate, I’m sorry.  What happened?  Will Neville be okay?’  Harry cannot help himself though it is not funny in the slightest.  He laughs.  It sounds so loud but it feels so right since he found Malfoy on the street looking for all interests and purposes that he was at deaths very door.  Everything had felt so serious yet this was such a trivial question, which was incredible.  When did that happen?  After all they have been though, everything that has happened.  All the things they are still reeling from, from the war.  Plus, combined with the fact that it would seem that even Ron thought that Neville and himself are a couple.  
‘Calm down you two, fuck, Neville is fine.  We never even went for that drink.’  
‘You two haven’t broken up have you?’  
‘Hermione, there would have to be a relationship to break for that to happen in the first place; and no, we haven’t fallen out.’  He pops the tea pot and two cups on the table and reassumes rummaging unearthing homemade chocolate cake and chocolate chip cookies for Ron, blueberry muffins and banana bread for Hermione.  Ron sighs in happiness with chocolate already coating his fingers.  ‘I love your baking.’  The red head sights in happiness.  Hermione starts to pick at a muffin as Harrt sits down again.  ‘Harry, who do they belong to?’  He sighs resigned to tell them what happened.

‘So you just couldn’t correct them, tell them that there was some mistake, that you would never be involved with death eater scum like him in the first place?’  Harry shrugs defensively and scowls down at the table at Rons words.  He does not know what to say.  ‘What’s wrong with him Harry?  Maybe I can help?’  Hermione receives such a look from Ron at that she glares at him.  ‘The sooner he is better Ronald, the sooner he is out of here.’  
‘Harry shakes his head.  ‘It’s not my place.  Its privileged information isn’t it?  The only reason I know is because I brought him in.  ‘Why mate?  You could have just left him in the gutter.’  
‘Ron, you are my best friend, but don’t ever say that.  If god forbid anything ever happened to you guys and he saw you needed help… I wouldn’t even leave Dudley like that… he looked like death, very slightly warmed up… you can’t leave people lying in the street…’  
‘I’m sorry, but mate its Malfoy…’  
‘So how long is he staying then Harry?’  The calm voice brings the tension in the room down a notch.  
‘I don’t know,’ he scrubs his face with his hands, ‘the medi witch said he needs at least a month of bed rest.  But I guess if anything happens they’ll have to keep him at St Mungos. ‘  
‘So if someone accidently maybe kinda smoothers him with a pillow… what?’  
‘Not funny Ronald.’

‘No offence Harry but I don’t know if I can visit you here knowing he’s here in the same building.’  Rons ears glow bright red, Harry nods in acknowledgment.  
‘It’s not like he has anywhere else to go.  He’s not in a relationship of any kind.  His father is in Azkaban and his mother, traveling god knows where.  What can I do?  He does not want to be here the stubborn prat tried to walk out before his legs gave out underneath him.  Needs must and I won’t put him out on the street, don’t ask me to do that, I won’t do it.’  
‘Of cause mate, wouldn’t ask you too.  Don’t make me happy about it though.’

A while later after devouring cake and finishing the tea they head off home.  Harry wraps his arms around Hermiones waist.  ‘Congratulations again.’  He smiles at her as he does every time he sees her since she has told him of her pregnancy.  She beams at him not tiring of hearing it and rubs at her lower back.  ‘Mate.’  He claps his hand on Rons shoulder making him wince and Harry laugh.  ‘We’ll go out for drinks and you’ll come to ours right?’  The red head insists.  
‘Absolutely.’  The floo in the lounge barely whisks the two friends away when he hears a cry of such that holds so much pain that Harry acts instinctively and he is by the bedside before he knows what he is doing, a hand reaching out.  ‘Malfoy, wake up.’  The bloke thrashes seemingly in pain, sobbing and growling animalisticly.  ‘Malfoy.  Draco.’  He shakes the shoulder he has hold off, then moves his hand to his forehead not knowing what else to do.

Luckily he jerks awake with a gasp for a moment he simply looks miserable as if slightly lost wherever he had just gone through;  Then the awareness of where he is and who is there.  ‘It was just a dream, it’s over now.’  Harry says his palm still to his forehead.  For a moment it seemed that Draco was taking comfort from that touch, he seems to press into it.  But then just as quickly was gone and twists his face into an ugly sneer.  ‘Potter what the actual fuck?  Do not touch me.  I do not need or require your pity party.  Nor do I need saving, so shove it.’  He pulls away stung.  ‘I’m just doing what I would do for anybody Malfoy.’  
‘So now you have done it, now piss off.’  Harry narrows his eyes as the blond turns over and curls around himself, cradling his stomach.  Unless his ears were deceiving him he would say that Draco sounds more upset over what has passed between them that over the dream.  
He leaves him to it for a moment so that he can gather everything together then caries it all through on a tray.  ‘Now what are you doing?’  He sighs putting the tray down on the bed.  
‘I am going home, and you cannot stop me.’  He is finally on his feet.  
‘Don’t be an idiot.’  He admires his persistence however, he also seems steadier on his legs than earlier in the evening.  He doubts that he will be able to make it very far before collapsing though, there is no strength in his body, though it would seem he has looked after himself enough to keep the baby healthy and safe.  Any more than that has not been done and it shows.  He is too thin and it has made him sick and frail.  His normally shiny, soft looking blond as sunshine hair is lank, lifeless and dull.  ‘Get back into bed Malfoy.’  He didn’t realise until he heard it in his voice but he is starting to respect the bloke, even if the bloke is a huge pain in the ass.  
The blond glares at him before losing heart and sits down on the bed his hands forming fists at his sides.  ‘I do not want to be here.’  He mutters.  
‘You can’t make that any more plainer if you tried.  Just do as you’re told, you’ll get better, then you can leave.  Until then, deal with it.’  
‘Anyone told you, that your bedside manor leaves a lot to be desired?’  He grumbles getting back beneath the sheets.  Harry ignores the comment choosing to pick his battles.  He moves the tray so that it is within reaching distance for him.  ‘Eat, drink and take those.’  He says pointing at the broth, tea and potion vials in the right order.  ‘Don’t want to.’  
‘Of cause you don’t.’  He rolls his eyes.  ‘But you need to if not for you, for the baby.’  He walks out.  ‘Broth is for sick people Potter, I am not sick.’  
‘No?’  He restrains himself from rolling his eyes again.  ‘It was however made specially, so you will eat it.  I’ll be back in half hour.’  He goes to busy himself in the kitchen, decanting the large batch of broth into a tuple ware container.  Washing the pot and getting everything back in order.  He has a quick cup of coffee himself and a little bit of a sit down before he goes back through to take the empty bowl, cup and vials away.

Taking one last look around to make sure everything is in its proper place he transfigurates the settee into a bed, grabs some sheets and settles down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Waking up with a jump and a start Harry runs and slides into the bedroom as Draco screams in terror.  ‘Malfoy.’  He calls out when he realises that the only danger is happing to him is in his sleep.  ‘No.’ He screams and yells as he thrashes about as he tries to curl up protectively.  
‘Fuck.’  This cannot be good for the gits baby, so he decides consciously to ignore advice he has picked up over the years about not to wake somebody thrashing around in their sleep.  ‘Malfoy.’  He grabs his shoulders and then moves a hand to his forehead.  ‘Christ, Malfoy wake up.’  He is burning up, but finally he opens his eyes.  He stares unseeingly at him.  ‘Get them off me, get them off.’  
‘It’s alright, they are gone.  I’m going to get you something for that fever.’  He moves his hand away from his forehead realising at the same time that Malfoy had been pressing against his palm and that he had somehow ended up on the bed in his haste to comfort him.  He quickly pushes that realisation to the back of his mind to be examined later, first things first.

He is not gone long, but when he is back he has brought a tray of things with him again.  He is happier to see that, that distant vague look, left over from the nightmare is gone and that Draco is now fully in the room with him.  ‘Take this.’  He hands over the vial that should help with the fever and is surprised when the other bloke, though clearly reluctant actually does as he is told with only a whimper.  ‘Gross.’  He actually reaches for the tea as Harry hands it over, clearly keen to wash the taste of the potion away; though he does not meet Harrys eye as he does so.  ‘Thanks.’  It is said quietly as though it has to had to been painful to say.  
‘Don’t worry about it I’d do the same for anyone.’  Pale grey eyes do catch his this time and they are blazing in anger.  ‘Well don’t do me any favours St Potter.  There are surly more deserving witches and wizards worthy of your time.’  Harry is at a complete loss, what brought that on?  
‘Just eat this before it goes soggy.’  
‘What is it?’  The blond snaps sulking.  
‘Weetabix with hot milk, it goes to porridge consistency though if left too long.’  Draco snatches the bowl from his hands.  ‘I like porridge.’  He mutters quietly braking down and mixing up the cereal with the hot milk.

***

‘Mr Potter to what do I owe this pleasure, I trust all is well?’  Head medi witch Nott comes across the picture of efficiency even with just her head floating in Harrys fireplace.  ‘That’s what I want to talk to you about.  Draco does not seem to be doing so good, he is so weak he can barely stand and he woke up with a burning fever this morning.’  He consciously decides not to mention the nightmares knowing that having not knowing him all too well it could very well be a left over reminder from the war and not necessary a symptom of anything else.  Anyway, nightmares are personal and should only be shared by the person suffering from them.  ‘How is he now?’  
‘I gave him the potion for the fever so that seems to have gone down and he’s back to being his usual cantankerous git self.  But he is still very weak.’  
‘Yes he will be, it will take time.  No leaving him to his own devices now.  He clearly needs help looking after himself.’  
‘Yes ma’am.’

***

‘Since it would seem that I have absolutely no say in the matter and I shall being staying here for a while after all.’  He purses his lips making his distaste known.  ‘I shall be needing some of my things from the Manor.’  
‘That’s where you’ve been staying?’  
The Manor has been in my family for generations Potter.  Also, I should like to have a shower.’  
‘No, not a chance, you can barely stand, you’ll fall and crack your head open.’  
‘Potter, I stink.’  
‘So, use a spell.’  
‘I have been doing in case you have not noticed.  I was drenched through and have been wearing the same clothes ever since.  The spells gets rid of mud and rain water and what have you but does absolutely nothing about smells.’  Harry hangs his head in shame.  
‘You’re right, I’m sorry.  No shower though, unless you want me in there with you holding you up as you wash, or washing you even.’  Draco goes even paler than his usual pallor, his eyes widen.  ‘Absolutely no fucking way…’  
‘I do have a tub though.’  
‘Fine.’  He snaps conceding with bad grace.

Harry walks through to the ensuite with the muggle tub he loves and sets to adding bath foam into the mix.  Feeling guilty that he had not thought of his guests comfort and needs he does some fancy wand work to make the porcelain more comfortable to lean his back against.  Making sure the water is hot but not scalding and full he turns the taps off and walks back into the bedroom.  ‘Ready?’  The blond asks and he nods.  Draco shuffles off the bed and makes it all of two steps before his legs give and Harry is there catching him again.  He shuffles him into his arms.  ‘Stubborn git.’  
‘I am no damsel Potter.  Put me down.’  
‘How are you going to get there?  Crawl?  Do you want a bath or not?’  He asks through clenched teeth and carries him through.

Putting him down on his feet by the bath he holds him up.  ‘Strip.’  The cantankerous git glares at him.  ‘Come on Malfoy, you can’t bathe in your clothes, you haven’t got anything I haven’t seen before.’  Draco does not dignify that with a response just takes his shirt off and drops it deliberately over his head obstructing his vision.  ‘Was that completely necessary?’  He asks feeling even more guilty as the smell of male sweat fills his nose.  
‘If you value your balls at all Potter, you will keep that there until I am in that tub.’  
‘Fine.’

With a lot of shuffling on Dracos part Harry finally finds that his arm is around Dracos bare waist in no time.  Then using him for leverage the blond gets in and sinks into the hot water with a sigh of relief.  ‘What’s with all the bubbles Potter?’   
‘What’s wrong with them?’  He replies finally taking the shirt of his head and gathering the other discarded garments off the floor frowning.  ‘Something’s missing.’  
‘Bubbles are for girls.’  
‘So if bathing with your underwear on, take your pants off Malfoy, you won’t get clean properly with them on.’  
‘Forget it Potter, I am not having you ogling my bits.’  
‘Bubbles remember, even if I wanted to.  Which I don’t, I couldn’t, now hand them over.’  Finally a rather grumpy blond throws sodden soapy pants at his head.  ‘Nice very mature.’  Draco smiles evilly at him.  ‘Arm out.’  
‘Now what are you doing?’  
‘I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to stay in here monitoring you.  I can however have some safety precautions in place so that I can leave you in peace.’  With a practiced complicated flick and swish of his wand with a few muttered words a gold band appears on Dracos pale skin by his wrist.  ‘This is temporary and will vanish by its self after about an hour, I am not able to manipulate anything about it, ’ he says as the blond rubs at his wrist in obvious worry, ‘it is connected to me and will let me know if your blood pressure changes.  If that happens I can be here in a moment.  Enjoy.’

***

Digging around his airing cupboard Harry finally locates his house warming present from Mrs Weasley and pulls the package out.  Strips the bed and slowly meticulously makes it up again using the ultra-luxurious bed linin.  He has just loaded the washing machine up out the back of the house, as his magic comes aware that Draco is getting drowsy.  
Back in the bedroom he quickly locates his nicest pyjamas then goes through to the bathroom just in time to see Dracos eyes sliding shut.  Grabbing the largest fluffiest towel he owns he finally approaches.  ‘Oh no you don’t, no sleeping in the bath it’s not safe.’  
‘Just for a little while.’  Draco sounds so drowsy and so unlike himself Harry forgets himself and smiles.  ‘Come on, up you get.’  With the towel to preserve the vulnerable blonds modestly he gathers him up and out and wraps it around him like a cocoon, then carries him through and sits him gently on the bed.  ‘Where’s my clothes Potter?’  
‘In the wash, there’s fresh pjs there you can use instead.  You’re right I haven’t been a very good host.  I’m sorry.’  
‘You’ve given me your pyjamas and changed the bed linen?’  
‘They’ve only been used once or twice, surely even you can’t object to that?’  He says exasperated with him.

‘Thank you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Smells nice.’  Draco says reluctantly siting up in bed as Harry brings lunch with the next doses of potions.  ‘Roast pepper soup.’  He smiles, it is one of his favourites to make because he gets to use his hands.  Peeling peppers once they have been roasted/scorched is messy yet satisfying work.  ‘I am surprised you haven’t got me on broth for breakfast, lunch and tea.’  He says tucking in.  ‘Not half bad Potter.’  
‘I did make a lot of broth the other day, you can have some for dinner, but eating the same thing day in day out in itself is just a bit awful.’  
‘So you did not make lots of this soup then?’  
‘Just enough for seconds.’  
‘You really did make these yourself?  No house elves?’  
‘I only ever had the one, I inherited him after…when…when my godfather died.  He’s passed on since.’  
‘Why what happened?’  Harry shrugs.  
‘He was old, he lived through too much.’  
‘You could always get another one.’  
‘No.  Anyway, I like looking after my own house.’  
‘I was thinking, I would like to write to my mother, could I ask your owl to try to find her?’  
‘I don’t have one sorry.  I’ll get you parchment and quill and I can take it to the post office for you.’  Draco nods finally silent and Harry leaves the room to locate the stationary.

***

The clang of the floo announces someone trying to make contact Harry turns around and casts to see through the wall into the lounge to find Nevilles head floating in his fireplace.  ‘Hello, why don’t you come on through?’  He calls out inviting him in feeling instantly guilty for not having spared the other boy a thought in so long.  Neville steps out of the floo and walks into the kitchen, he turns to the stove to pop the kettle on.  ‘How have you been?’  
‘Not bad; how’s the patient?  Just as bad as back at school?’  Harry smiles as he thinks back to how they used to be.  ‘The bloke is alright.’  Neville raises his eyebrows at him.   
‘I’m surprised you haven’t killed each other yet if I’m honest.’  He grins eyes twinkling.  
‘Thanks.’  He dead pans knowing that the other bloke will understand the content of the sarcasm.

‘Hey, I didn’t want to be caught in the cross fire.’  Harry places a mug of tea on the table in front of him and carries on where he left off before he announced himself.  ‘Since when do you make fresh bread?’  
‘I’ve not done it for a while, but I used to do it all the time, it’s therapeutic.’  
‘So are you taking time off work to look after him or are you getting someone in so you can escape?’  
‘I’ve not thought about it if I’m being honest.  Maybe I should take some time off.  I am well overdue, I’m lucky this happened during a weekend really…’  
‘But to look after Malfoy?’  
‘Why not?  I’m doing all the things I’d do for myself anyway.  He lies slightly.  Then with the whoosh of the floo he is saved from defending his decision.  ‘Hey Hermione kettles just boiled.’  She steps out of the grate walks through and pauses.  ‘Hello Neville, I’m sorry am I interrupting?’  
‘No, not at all.  I’m just leaving.’  He says a little wistfully glancing at Harry who is busy focusing on his dough, putting his mug down with a farewell and a whoosh he is gone.

Hermione fusses with tea, making one for Harry while she is at it having noted the absence of a cup for him.  ‘Things not work out?  Have you broken up?’  
‘Hermione, how many times?  There’s nothing to break up, we’re just friends as well you know.  He finishes kneading throws a damp tea towel over the dough to leave it to rise and grabs his tea.  ‘Ron was being serious about not visiting then?’  He asks sighing with a slight pout.  
‘You know how he is.’  It is at this moment that Draco yells in terror of memories never to be forgotten that Harry knows not of.

He does not stop to think to alter his behaviour in front of one of his best friends, he just runs straight to him in an instant and without conscious thought he presses his hand to his forehead.  ‘I’m here, you’re safe now.  I’m here.’  He tells him through he is still asleep, hoping the words will register and calm him.  He does not think to look up from the distressed young man in his bed.  If he had he would have seen that Hermione had followed him when he had fled to be at Dracos side.  He would also see now if only he glances up that there is a certain look about her, something that indicated that she had stumbled across a very private exchange, with a certain look of shock about her.  He would also see how she slowly backs away giving them privacy.  ‘I’m here, I’m here.’

Draco wakes slowly openly weeping and with quiet gasps of breath.  He reaches out with one hand and gently pulls Harry to him in to the centre of the bed and wraps himself around him.  ‘I can still feel…’ he gasps, ‘as if it’s still happening.’  He moans so broken heartedly Harry wants to wail for him.  He lets Draco clutch him tight and cry all over him.  ‘Please hold me.’  That is invitation enough Draco rests his forehead against Harrys chest and tries to curl up as small as possible despite his baby bump getting slightly in the way.  Harry wraps his arms around him gently.  ‘I’m here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione gives Ron a fierce look.  ‘Just one wrong word Ronald, just one and you won’t be having sex for a month.’  The freckled red head just looks at her in hurt confusion.  ‘Harry and Malfoy are becoming close you will stay off the subject, unless you can say anything positive.  Here he is.’  Ron unfolds himself of his chair just as Harry approaches their table.  ‘Long time no see.’  He says smacking his back and receives a glare from his fiancée for his trouble.  
Before she can so much as leaver herself up Harry leans down to her level and wraps his arms around her.  ‘There’s fresh banana bread and death by chocolate cake at my place waiting to be eaten.’  He announces detangling himself and sitting down looking happy but tired.  
‘Are you sleeping Harry?’  She is unable to help herself every time she sees him he is just as tired as always.  ‘Of cause.’  He nods stiffly then she gets it.  They never talked about what happened that first time she had come to visit without Ron, the subject since then feeling a little bit taboo.

‘You do look tired mate, if he is taking advantage of your generosity… what?’  If looks could kill he would have turned stone cold there and then from the look he receives from Hermione for saying such a thing.  ‘Really, he’s not.  Look I can’t stay long.’  
‘What?  He now dictates your social life?’  Ron snaps angrily.  
‘No.’  He glares  back.  ‘I just don’t like leaving him to long.  He’s… not himself.’  He says biting his lips thinking of his night terrors and wondering what on earth possessed him to agree to come out, Ron should come to him if he really wants to hang out, as his messages via Errol the tiny owl, insist.  ‘Hi, what can I get you guys?’  The waitress asks swaggering up to their table.  ‘Drinks?’  She indicates.  
‘Just a juice for me.’  Hermione says.  
‘I’ll have a pint.’  Ron mutters.  
‘Pepsi, please, no ice.’  
‘Someone will be along in a minute to take your food order.’  Harry worries with his paper napkin distracted.  He had left while Draco was sleeping, _what if he has one of those dreams while he’s out?  What if he’s having one right now?_   He is so distracted that he starts when he looks up to find another waitress by his side looking at him patiently.  ‘Just waiting for you mate.’  Ron tells him with a frown.  ‘Oh right sorry, can I have mine to go?’

***

Walking off take out in hand he can hear his best friends arguing, not even waiting until he left to have it out.  ‘If you just visit him in his own home then he would not have to dart off Ronald.’  
‘Not while **he** is there.’  Ron is angry and Hermione sounds pissed off.  Harry sighs as he makes his way past the bar.  ‘Well in that case you are going to have to deal with it.’  Harry can guess the kind of look the girl is throwing Rons way at that pronouncement and it makes him smile small wistfully.  Some things never change.

***

Back home he places the carrier of food on the kitchen table his heart thumping even though everything is quiet.  ‘Dra… Malfoy.’  He whispers as he opens the bedroom door.’  
‘Humm.’  
‘Are you asleep?’  
‘No.’ _Fuck, what happened?_   He walks quickly into the room.   
‘Was it one of those dreams again?’  He asks sitting down gently on the bed.  
‘No.  I hadn’t gone to sleep when you left. I was faking it, you would not have gone otherwise.  I did not want to actually sleep though just in case…’  He shivers.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ ‘I shouldn’t have gone.’  He berates himself.  
‘Don’t be stupid Potter.  Why are you back so soon?  I thought you went out to eat?’  
‘Just stayed for a drink, got a take out.  There’s enough for two.’  
‘I’ve never had a take out before.’  Draco confesses biting his lip.  
‘Then it’s settled.’  Harry says standing up and heading back to the kitchen.  ‘I’ll be right back.’  He grabs two bowls, two pairs of chop sticks, serving spoons, makes a pot of tea, grabs two cups then puts everything on the magically expanded lap table along with all the containers of food, then levitates the whole thing snatching kitchen towels as he walks by them.  This is going to get messy.

‘Potter how many people are you feeding?’  Draco looks at the spread as the feast lowers itself in front of him.  ‘Not enough?  Maybe I should have ordered those ribs, the lemon chicken and the pancake rolls after all.’  He muses.  Draco honest to goodness laughs, a proper hearty chuckle that makes Harrys jaw drop.  ‘Potter, there is enough here to feed an army.’  
He looks at the food laid out in front of them properly and flushes.  ‘I guess I’m still making up for lost time.’  He mutters.  ‘Come on lets dig in before it gets cold.’  Draco picks up his chopsticks with a glance at him at the corner of his eye which Harry ignores, as if he was born with them in his hand and starts serving himself using the back of them.  Helping himself to chow Mein, crispy chilli beef and Cantonese sweet and sour chicken before tucking in with enthusiasm, Harry laughs.  He uses the spoon to put a little bit of everything in his bowl while he continues to chuckle to himself.  ‘What?’  
‘Nothing, just I guess I’m not making any more soups.’  
‘But I like your soups.’   The blond pouts prettily.  
‘But maybe I should make heartier meals too though.’  He says raising his eyebrows; Harry glances at him from the corner of his eyes and smirks to see sweet and sour sauce lingering on the corner of the blonds mouth.  Noticing how cute it makes him he smiles to himself.  He quickly ducks his head as a blush starts to take hold.  _Where did that thought come from?_

‘You’ve got sauce right there.’  He says collecting himself.  _What’s the matter with me?_ Draco blush paints a stripe of red across his cheek bones; he quickly wipes the sauce away from his lips, leaving Harry completely and utterly confused.  
‘So how come you didn’t eat out with them?’  The blond asks picking up a piece of chicken delicately with the chopsticks; Harry just sighs and stabs his food with his.  ‘Ron was being a bit of a dick and I couldn’t be bothered with dealing with him.’  He murmurs half truthfully not looking him in the eye and quickly shoving some beef in his mouth.  Not wanting to admit that he had been so worried about him.

‘This is actually good Potter, even if you have bought way too much.’  
‘Hey, breakfast.’  Harry grins deliberately making the bloke look scandalised, his face lighting up as he slows down his consumption.  ‘Come on Draco, have you never ate Chinese left overs or left overs of any sort for breakfast before?’  Grey eyes flash at him as he shakes his head in the negative at him.  ‘You have no idea what you are missing out on.’

***

‘Here take this.’  Draco pulls a face and eyeing the vial distastefully.   
‘I hate dreamless sleep.’  He pouts.   
‘Well what do you want to do?’  
‘I don’t want to sleep.’  He huffs.   
‘But you need to.’  
‘I know and I am so tired.’  He plays with the edge of the duvet cover.  ‘I can’t sleep.’  He murmurs.  Harry stands at the side of the bed in nothing but pyjama bottoms and an overly small tight t shirt.  ‘You must have had nights like this before… we all have sleepless nights occasionally, what have you done that helped then?’  The blond carries on playing with the duvet like it is the most fascinating thing in the world.  ‘A soak in the tub, but…’  
‘No buts, if that’s what helped you before and you don’t want to take the dreamless sleep.  It doesn’t matter to me how late it is.’  He says heading for the en suite and starts to run the bath for the blond.

‘Is that lavender?’  Draco asks scrunching up his nose, Harry nods.  
‘It’s good for relaxation.’  
‘I know but how do you know this?’  
‘I’ll have you know I’m not a total idio… ohh, you git.’  
‘Finally learned to take a light ribbing I am pleased to hear, I never thought I would live to see the day.’  He says rolling his eyes as Harry places him on his feet and he unbuttons his night shirt and places it over Harrys head.  ‘I’ve always been able to take a ribbing but with you, I can never tell if you’ve being serious or not.’  
‘Okay, I’m in.’ Harry takes the shirt of his head to a sudden soapy missile hitting him in the face.  
‘Was that completely necessary?’  He sighs, Draco just smirks  
‘Just making sure you weren’t taking a peek.’  He smirks sighing in bliss and sinking into the bubbly water holding his arm out as Harry performs the charm over his wrist.

‘Just shout when you’re ready or I’ll come as soon as you’re about to fall asleep.’  Knowing that he probably does not have long he quickly strips the bed and makes it up with fresh sheets, laying on the same bedding day in day out he figures they need changing regularly.  He rifles through Dracos clothing that the house elves from the manor sent with him along with what feels enough to fill his whole bungalow.  _Why does he even need so much stuff from home, surely if he needs anything he knows he can ask me for whatever after all, we are getting on so much better these days._ Unearthing some fresh silk pyjamas for his trouble he lays it on the bed, gathers the linen from the floor and dumps it all in the laundry hamper ready to sort out in the morning.  Two am is not the time to walk to the outhouse to put the laundry on after all.

Walking into the room with hot milk sweetened with honey in hand he can feel Draco about to nod off through the link with the charm.  ‘Potter.’  His voice calls out making him smile; he quickly grabs a huge fluffy towel and scoops the bloke into a fluffy cocoon.  For once he does not offer a sarcastic comment, instead he is so tired that he actually tucks his head into the crook of Harrys neck and wraps his arms around as well.  
Once he is sat down on the end of the bed he blinks sleepily up at him.  ‘Why are you being so nice to me?’  Harry turns around to give him his privacy as he closes the draws he had raided moments before for the other bedsheets.  ‘I mean, you actually seem to care.  Why?’

Harry had been half asleep when he had started to walk through the room to use the bathroom earlier when he had found Draco wide awake calling out asking him if he also couldn’t sleep.  ‘Because I like and respect you.’  
‘You can turn around now.’  Harry takes the towel and puts it on the heated towel rack in the bathroom just as Draco gasps.  ‘What is it?’  
‘She moved.’  He sounds breathless, his face is lit up in wonder.  
‘What does it feel like?’  
‘Really weird.’  Dracos eyes meets his, more silver than grey and sparkling with happiness.  His hand darts out grabbing Harrys wrist and pulls him so that he is right in front of him.  ‘Here.’  He pulls his night shirt out of the way and places his hand on his stomach and pressed it down firmly.  Before Harry can react to such an action his face becomes one of wonder.  ‘Is that her?’  Draco grins and Harry falls to his knees and places another hand.  ‘Wow.’  He looks up at Draco in wonder.  ‘You have created a life.’  He feels punch drunk with this knowledge and looks at the perfect white little bump and has a very strong urge to kiss this belly so ripe with life just as Draco gulps then yawns.

‘I’m sorry; I’m keeping you awake now.’  He says reluctantly taking his hands off his soft warm skin.  ‘There is some sweet hot milk there for you if you want it, do you think you can sleep now?’  The blond nods.  ‘Good night Potter.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of past rape/non consensual sex and violent sexual acts  
> Trigger warning: mentions of past incest rape/non consensual sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape Crisis   
> Helpline: 0808 802 9999 (12-2:30 and 7-9:30)  
> rapecrisis.org.uk  
> Victim Support  
> Supportline: 0808 168 9111  
> RASAC (Rape and Sexual Abuse Support Centre)  
> National Helpline: 0808 802 9999 (12-2.30 & 7-9.30)  
> rasasc.org.uk  
> Women's Aid Federation  
> National Domestic Violence Helpline (24hrs): 08457 023 047  
> Information provided taken from: http://www.itv.com/thismorning/rape-helplines  
> other helpful information and websites included.  
> -  
> The following services will also provide treatment or support, and can refer you to another service if you need more specialist help (such as a SARC):  
> • a doctor or practice nurse at your GP surgery   
> • a voluntary organisation, such as Women’s Aid, Victim Support, The Survivors Trust or Survivors UK (for male victims of sexual assault)  
> • the free, 24-hour National Domestic Violence Helpline on 0808 2000 247  
> • the Rape Crisis national freephone helpline on 0808 802 9999 (12-2.30pm and 7-9.30pm every day of the year)   
> • a hospital accident and emergency (A&E) department   
> • a genitourinary medicine (GUM) or sexual health clinic  
> • a contraceptive clinic  
> • a young people’s service  
> • NHS 111  
> • the police, or dial 101   
> • in an emergency, dial 999  
> Information provided taken from: http://www.nhs.uk/LiveWell/sexualhealth/Pages/Sexualassault.aspx   
> -  
> Rape Crisis support for Men and Boys: https://rapecrisis.org.uk/supportformenboys.php  
> -  
> Don’t suffer in silence. There are people out there who can help and willing to listen.  
> -  
> Do not read any further if you find it distasteful or if any of the above affects you.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Since when do you buy fruit?’  Ron frowns at him as he grabs a bag of conference pears and pink lady apples.  ‘Since it’s become clear that our diet needs improving.’  He retorts going for a net of clementine’s and a batch of bananas that can finish ripening at home.  ‘You’ve never gonna eat all that.’  Ron says mouth open wide making him look more than a little gormless.   
‘Ron, you’re acting as if there is never any fruit in my home.’  
‘Only what you need for baking and that’s not exactly the same.’  Harry grabs a pineapple pointedly ignoring the redhead, grabs some mangos and some grapes.  Hermione follows him completely bewildered at the amount of fresh fruit he is collecting and as he puts cucumber and tomatoes in his already heaving trolley even if it is the miniature one; still it is a very healthy looking food shop.  Almost looking like it belongs to a vegetarian or somebody on a health kick but definitely not somebody who normally lives on ready meals and take outs and bakes, certainly not her best friend especially as he puts carrots parsnips, potatoes and corn on the cob in there.  Onions and leeks follow and with that Ron stalks off muttering about finding the real food.  After adding a giant pack of mushrooms Harry finally moves on.

After talking to the fishmonger about eating fish in pregnancy and making a careful selection based on the advice Hermione finally snaps.  ‘Harry James Potter, just when do you plan on telling me that you’ve falling in love with Malfoy?  And don’t you dare act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.’  Picking up a couple more things to add to the trolley he turns to her at a loss what to say.  ‘You… you honestly didn’t know?’  His eyes are wide and still he has been unable to say a single word.  ‘I thought you did, oh Harry.’  Her eyes soften in sympathy.   
‘What do I do now?’  He breathes eyes glistening while Hermione for the first time in her life has not got a ready answer for him.  ‘I know he doesn’t feel the same, I mean, how could he?’  His voice sounds so dejected and he looks so lost.   
‘There, food.’  Ron announces coming back with an arm full of burgers, sausages, eggs and processed cheese Harry just nods not taking any of it in.

***

When he gets back he quickly checks on Draco who seems to be sleeping peacefully for a change.  He smiles at him softly knowing without doubt that Hermione was right and wondering how he had not seen it for himself until she had pointed it out to him.

Harry busied himself in the kitchen until lunch, making fresh pasta completely from scratch so that he has time to get to grips with this revelation of his feelings.  Draco must have woken peacefully as he did not hear a scream or a shout, however sweet music drifted out to him as Malfoy practiced his flute that Harry had collected for him with who knows how much else, from the Manor for him.  The music is mournful, sad and very fluid, he is very talented.  Harry can hardly wait to find out what he is capable of with his violin that the blasted elves refused to shrink for transport.  ‘It being delicate Mr Harry Potter Sir, would damage the instrument.’

***

Bath ready Harry walks into the bedroom to carry Draco through.

Standing next to the bath Draco drops his shirt on the ground as Harry holds him.  He tries not to look he really does.  But his skin is so pale and beautiful, seemingly unblemished like perfect porcelain.  His abdomen is a perfect bump.  He is so ripe with child and from the round the clock care that Harry has been providing him, he is getting better and better every day he is starting to glow with his pregnancy.  Quite frankly he is the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen in his life.

In the bath he holds out his arm for the charm so that Harry can monitor him.  Harry picks up the clothes from the floor and starts to head out.  ‘Potter.’  Harry glances his way distractedly.  Splat, soapy wet pants hit him once again in the face.  His lips twitch in reflex as he tries not to smile at the juvenileness of the action.  ‘Very nice Malfoy.’  The blond just leans back in the tub and allows himself to sink into the bubbles without comment.

***

He can tell that there is something on the blonds mind in the way that he is chewing on his lip.  In the slow way he dresses himself.  The way he is hesitating climbing back underneath the sheets, he leaves to make a cup of tea.  He walks back in and hands it over, Malfoy takes it off him carefully and puts it down on the bedside table and reassumes playing with the duvet, eyes down.  ‘Why are you being so nice Potter?  I mean, you have done so much for me.’  Harry perches on the edge of the bed.  ‘I know we’ve never been the best of friends, but it doesn’t mean I have to be a shit to you.’  ‘We have never been friends, you made sure of that.’  
‘You insulted my friends, to my face.’  
‘I was eleven years old, sure it was a shitty thing to do, but does a stupid comment or two warrant so much hate?  
That’s not what I wanted to talk about, I did not mean to dig all of that up.’  His fingers start to tremble as his breath starts to escalate.  ‘Draco, what’s the matter?’  Harry slides forward and places a cool firm hand on his forehead in a gesture of comfort releasing a dam of words and tears.  ‘How can you bare to touch me?  To even look at me?  How can you stand it?’  
‘I don’t underst…’  
‘You want to know why I won’t tell you who the father is?  It’s not just that I will not, I do not know.’  He gulps.  ‘After Dobby saved you all…’ he gasps as heaving sobs rake through his body, ‘…they knew I lied.  The Dark… Vol…’ he shivers, ‘Tom Riddle.’  Harry supplies neutrally barely moving, barely breathing.  ‘Of cause he knew what I did.  Why didn’t you save me?  That is what you do isn’t it?  Save people.  Why didn’t you take me with you?’  He dives at Harry and grabs him trying to climb over him in his distress.  ‘Hold me.’

Wrapping his arms around him Harry shuffles around a bit until he is no longer just perched, but sitting properly at the top of the bed.  Back resting against the headboard a sobbing Draco Malfoy in his arms.  Not knowing what else to do he runs his fingers through his hair.  ‘You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.’  Draco shivers.  ‘You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.’  Draco moans in distress.  ‘I had no choice, I had to let them, they already made me watch as they killed Scrappy, my dog.  I had him since he was a puppy.’  Fresh tears trek down his face.  ‘Then they turned their wands on mother, I knew they were going to do the same to her.  Short of promising that I would do anything, they would not have hesitated.  
I had no choice don’t you see?  I had to let them.  
I had to let them punish me, however, whenever and for how long they chose.  They would have killed her then done whatever they wanted with me anyway.  At least, this way I saved her.’

The words stop as Draco lets the misery of the past wash over him.  Harry continues to hold him for once at a loss as to what to say, what did those bastards do to him?

‘Father came first, I do not know whether it was demanded of him or…’ he shrugs, ‘he explained what my punishment was, what… Tom commanded happen to me.  He told me to close my eyes to think, to picture someone special, someone whom I actually like, he already knew of my preferences you see.’  He sounds like he is chocking as if the pain, the humiliation is too much.  ‘He, he was gentle, the most perfect first time.’  He gasps as tears roll down his face, he gasps every word as if having to force each word out of his throat.  ‘except for the fact that it was my father.  I couldn’t, I just couldn’t do what he asked of me, I couldn’t picture anyone.’  He wails.  ‘I didn’t want to; I didn’t want to taint my feelings for, for… I didn’t want to taint…’  He gasps as if chocking and cries in great big shudders, Harry just holds him as he sobs loudly into his chest.

‘He always came last as well, he healed me, soothed me wiped any tears away, caressed me.  The whole time telling me to close my eyes to picture someone I wanted and make as if making love to me again; but I could never do what he asked.    
I was never allowed to change sheets, bedding, mattress nor bedroom.  I slept on new and old semen, blood and urine infused sheets and mattress.’  He cries as if his heart is breaking over and over.  ‘I am disgusting, worthless, not fit to be seen amongst decent society.’  
‘Blood?’  
‘Most took me raw, they did not care that I bleed.  Why didn’t you take me with you?’  His hands curl up into tight fists using them to use to thump every part of Harry that he can reach.  There is not much power behind them, they do not hurt.  Harry allows him to hit him over and over until he is completely spent.

‘If I had any idea that they knew you were lying, even without knowing what they would subject you to.  I would have taken you with us in a heartbeat.’  Draco stills and allows himself to just cry himself out.  He slowly cries himself to sleep as he allows himself to be held.

***

Walking into the kitchen in a daze it takes Harry a few seconds to understand that Hermione is occupying a chair at the dining table, tears rolling down her face.  ‘How long?’  His voice falters.  
‘His own son?  Oh Harry, I’m so sorry.’  She is up and out of the chair and wrapping her arms around him when he finally lets himself break down.  ‘I want to kill each and every one of them bastards for daring to touch him.’  
‘At least it explains Malfoy Seniors behaviour at his trial; I’ve never seen anyone so ashamed yet determined to not defend their actions.  What are you going to do now?’  
‘What can I do Hermione?  Other than be there for him, if he even lets me.’  He pulls away suddenly exhausted and drops on to a chair.  The girl busies herself making teas she lets her tears silently slide down her face unchecked.  Harry puts his forehead down onto the table.

‘You don’t think the baby is… **his** , do you?’  The name goes unsaid because it is clear just who she means with her eyes open as wide as that as she studiously refuses to name the psychotic evil wizard that had made Harry an orphan.  
‘No Hermione, I’m pretty sure that Draco would have said if he had been part of all… that.  Just when I thought the nightmares are over that **he** wouldn’t be able to touch anyone else I love with his evilness.  
I’m not thirsty.’  He says dismissing the cup of tea she puts on the table in front of him and stands up heading for the lounge.  Transfiguring the sofa back into a bed again he flops down face first.  He cries himself to sleep.  Harry does not hear Hermione leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape Crisis   
> Helpline: 0808 802 9999 (12-2:30 and 7-9:30)  
> rapecrisis.org.uk  
> Victim Support  
> Supportline: 0808 168 9111  
> RASAC (Rape and Sexual Abuse Support Centre)  
> National Helpline: 0808 802 9999 (12-2.30 & 7-9.30)  
> rasasc.org.uk  
> Women's Aid Federation  
> National Domestic Violence Helpline (24hrs): 08457 023 047  
> Information provided taken from: http://www.itv.com/thismorning/rape-helplines  
> other helpful information and websites included.  
> -  
> The following services will also provide treatment or support, and can refer you to another service if you need more specialist help (such as a SARC):  
> • a doctor or practice nurse at your GP surgery   
> • a voluntary organisation, such as Women’s Aid, Victim Support, The Survivors Trust or Survivors UK (for male victims of sexual assault)  
> • the free, 24-hour National Domestic Violence Helpline on 0808 2000 247  
> • the Rape Crisis national freephone helpline on 0808 802 9999 (12-2.30pm and 7-9.30pm every day of the year)   
> • a hospital accident and emergency (A&E) department   
> • a genitourinary medicine (GUM) or sexual health clinic  
> • a contraceptive clinic  
> • a young people’s service  
> • NHS 111  
> • the police, or dial 101   
> • in an emergency, dial 999  
> Information provided taken from: http://www.nhs.uk/LiveWell/sexualhealth/Pages/Sexualassault.aspx   
> -  
> Rape Crisis support for Men and Boys: https://rapecrisis.org.uk/supportformenboys.php  
> -  
> Don’t suffer in silence. There are people out there who can help and willing to listen.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘That’s it, it is all decided and arranged we are all going out.’  Hermione announces walking into Dracos bedroom without hesitation.  ‘Excuse me?’  The blond snarls with a vial of potion in hand that he was clearly just about to take just before she had barged into the room.  Harry finishes placing the tray of porridge and toast down on Dracos lap and looks up startled.  ‘Hermione, what?’  
‘Both of you need to get out of here and get some fresh air, it’s not healthy to be cooped up inside all the time.’  Draco throws the potion down his throat, grimaces and reaches for his tea.  ‘Can’t bedrest.’  
‘That does not mean that you can’t go to a barbecue.’  She smiles as Harry fluffs the pillows and sits down next to the blond.   
‘When do you suggest?’  Harry asks raising his eyebrows at her, neither acting for or against her idea.  ‘This afternoon, it’s all arranged, Mrs Weasley is baking as we speak…’  
‘I am not going.’  
Harry bites his lip.  ‘The healer did say fresh air might just be beneficial.’   
‘The Weasleys hate me.’  
‘No they don’t, I’ve already said that you will be coming and they’re than fine with it.  Does that sound like a family that hates you?’  
‘Maybe, if they plan to lynch me.’  The blond pouts, Hermione rolls her eyes at him.  ‘Just how am I supposed to get to where ever it is going to be anyway?  I am not allowed to apparate, please I am not allowed on my own feet for any length of time.’  
‘He’s right, he’s really not…’  
‘Wheelchair…’  
‘Wheelchair?’  
‘It’s a device…’  
‘Granger, I know what a wheelchair is.  But they are for invalids or those with a disability, of which I am neither.  Plus how does that exactly help with getting to where ever it is?’  
‘Just for transportation, we turn it into a port key, then we can disillusion the thing if you’re really that narrow minded about it.’  Her pursed lips rival Professor McGonagalls making Harry grin at the resemblance and Draco roll his eyes at her.  ‘It would seem that I have no say in the matter.’  
‘Good, then it’s settled.’

***

‘We are having the barbecue here?’  Malfoy asks raising his eyebrow with a sneer on his face.   
‘Draco, be nice.’  
‘But Potter, why can’t we just eat inside like civilised human beings?’  He whines.   
‘Because it’s a rare beautiful day for this time of year so suck it up.’  The blond pouts prettily and he looks at him in longing as the other boy looks around him.  ‘I want out of this god forsaken chair.’  He snaps suddenly as they approach the burrow.  ‘I want to walk.’  
‘You can walk when we get to the gate and I will help you, don’t think for one minute that I don’t know that you’re still unsteady on your feet.  That’s one of the reasons you’re on the blood pressure potion.’  
‘Yes, alright Nurse Potter, do not go on.  Just get me out of this damatable chair.’  Finding a good spot to leave it in safety so that it will still be there when they leave Harry puts the breaks on it and disillusions the chair.  Then holstering his wand he gathers Draco in his arms.  ‘Potter, the blanket.’  He sighs snuggling into the embrace.  ‘I feel like a right twat being carried like this.’  
‘I carry you like this all the time.’  
‘To the bathroom, not out in public.’  He snaps clearly on edge.   
‘You worry too much.’  
‘Pot, kettle, black.’

At the gate Harry does as he said he would and puts Draco on his feet, the blond makes sure the blanket is draped just so.  Harry keeps his arm around him as the blokes legs start to buckle after only walking a few steps.  ‘I hate this, I hate being so fucking weak.’  Harry gives his arm a squeeze.   
‘Come on.’

***

‘I am not eating that.’  Harry rolls his eyes, the sun is blazing, the birds are singing and everyone is in high spirits.  Ron is keeping his distance, George does not even glance his way.  But all is well.  ‘Come on Draco, you have to eat something.’  But the blond scrunches up his nose and shakes his pretty little head.  ‘You eat it when I make it at home, what’s the problem?’  
‘I trust your baking Potter.’  Harry rolls his eyes at the implication.   
‘It’s my recipe, I know you’re hungry, stop being such a stubborn git.’  
‘Bite me.’

***

‘Are you sure you’ll be alright?’  
‘Go play your stupid ball game Potter, I do not need a full time nurse maid or babysitter.’  
‘Fine but by the time I come back, that chocolate cake had better be eaten.’  
‘Stop being a mother hen and go already, play your ball volley.’  Harry laughs care free and joyful.   
‘It’s volleyball Draco.’  He grins as he runs off.’

***

Harry cannot remember the last time he felt so good.  The light winter sunshine weakly shining down on the party; the cool winter breeze ruffling his hair and cooling his sweat as it started to trickle down his skin.  With each volley he finds he is able to forget his cares and worries and just feel like the young man he actually is.

Laughing after diving for the ball sending it over the net and landing on the grassy ground he rolls out of play so not to get trampled on in the excitement of the game.  Jumping up he quickly glances toward Draco to check that he is still okay.

His laughter dies on his lips; his smile turns instantly into a frown and quickly runs over.  ‘What’s going on?’  Malfoy looks lived and frightened.  ‘Take me home, take me home right now Potter.’  Glancing at both of his best friends wondering what they have done, he gathers him into his arms walks out of the garden and reaches the port key in no time.

***

‘How could you?  How dare you?  You told her everything; I thought you were better than that.  I trusted you.’  They had barely gotten back to the house before the blond began to lay into him.  ‘Put me down, right now.’  He snaps.  
Harry carries him through to the bedroom and sits him down on the bed.  ‘Stop treating me like I am an invalid.  I am pregnant not sick or disabled.’  He glares standing up and starting to throw volleys of punches towards Harrys brood torso.  Harry lets him until he is too tired to continue, then holds him.  ‘I didn’t tell her anything, she was here that evening, she heard.  I’m sorry Draco, I should have told you that she heard.  I should have sworn her to secrecy.  It was wrong of me, I’m sorry.’  
‘I’m not.’  
‘Ron.’  
‘Get out.’  
‘No.  You can’t tell me what to do. This is not your home, its Harrys.’  
‘Ron please.’  
‘No, not until I’ve said my piece.  I’m not sorry that Hermione wasn’t pressed to keep this quiet.  You know why?  
Before now I just thought you were just an evil git pure and simple.  At least this way I can actually understand that there was shades of grey, and though I can never forgive what happened to Bill and Fred.’  Ron releases a shaky breath and his eyes glisten threateningly for a moment before with a practiced move and swallow he carries on.  ‘At least I know that it wasn’t because you was as bad as **_him_**.  It also helps knowing that, as horrible as it may sound, that **_he_** didn’t discriminate between **_his_** followers and the rest of us.  For what it’s worth, no one should have gone through what you did, and I’m sorry.’  He nods, he has said his piece; after an awkward pause he turns on his heal and walks out.  ‘Well that was unexpected.’  Harry says realising a breath, then quickly leaves the room as Draco drops onto the bed in shock.

‘Ron wait.’  He catches him by the floo in the lounge.  ‘I don’t know what to say.’  Ron slaps him on the back.  
‘Don’t worry mate.  Maybe I could come over and eat cake soon?’  
‘Absolutely.’  Harry grins, this is as close to an apology for how he had acted towards the situation that Harry had been placed in by doing the right thing, that he was going to get from his best friend.  ‘Before you go Ron, can you do me a favour?  Please don’t tell anyone about this oh and ask Hermione not to tell anyone else.  I make the mistake in not asking before… everything seems to have turned out all right but I just can’t risk it.   Not again.’  
Ron nods; ‘it goes no further’ takes a pinch of the floo powder from a pot on the mantel and throws it into the grate.  ‘See you soon mate.’  Then floos home.

After gathering himself together he heads for the kitchen, situations like this needs coffee and lots of it.  ‘Just where do you think you’re going?’  He asks turning around at hearing someone moving about, stopping the blond in his tracks at the front door.  Draco freezes with one hand on the door handle, fat lot of good that would do him.  Harry sighs and folds his arms leaning against the kitchens door frame.  ‘I want to thank you for all that you have done for me Potter.  As you can see I am much better and I should inconvenience you no longer.’  
‘Draco Malfoy.’  Harry says pulling out his most authoritative tone he can muster.  Dracos shoulders slump and he turns around facing him but does not take his hand off the door handle.  ‘Tell me really what’s going on in that head of yours.’  
‘Fine.  The Weasel is right, this is not my home, it is yours.  I can no longer allow myself to become comfortable here.  It is too confusing, I have to go home.’  
‘Malfoy there is no one there to cater to your needs at the manor.’  
‘I have the house elves, I will be alright.’  
‘The elves are cataloguing the house and there is not that many of them left.  You’re not inconveniencing me, really you’re not.  Now please get your ass back to bed don’t make me carry you.’  Back against the door, hand leaving the handle Draco slides down it and lands on his buttocks the fight clearly gone out of him.  ‘But I think I might need you to Harry.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Breakfast.’  
‘Potter, there is no need to be so dammed cheerful.’  The voice is muffled as the blond is face down buried in the sheets.  ‘Why, what’s the matter?’  
‘Don’t sound so worried Potter it is mealy a headache.  Plus it is only human to not be constantly irritatingly cheerful every dam morning.’  
‘Come on, I’ve made you porridge.’  A hopeful lift of the head betrays interest.  ‘I’ve homemade marmalade with it.’  
‘Well why in the name of Salazar did you not just say so in the first place Potter?’  Draco sighs pretending that he is making a huge sacrifice.  ‘Well, if needs must, hand it over.’  Sitting up and looking completely dishevelled and cuter than ever, he reaches eagerly for the food tray.  ‘These first.’  Harry firmly places a couple of vials of potion in his hand which he scrunches his nose at.  ‘Do I have to?’  
‘You know the rules, get on with it.’  Draco sighs dramatically at him.  ‘Tyrant.’  But he downs them anyway then makes grabby hands for the food tray.  ‘Salazar they taste foul.’  Quickly he tucks in and slurps on his tea as Harry grins.  ‘Now is it a good morning?’  Draco pokes his tongue out at him.

***

‘Potter.’  Draco stops him taking the tray away by laying a hand on top of his.  ‘Sit down and stop looking at me like that.’  
‘Like what?’  
‘You know nothing can ever happen between us right?’  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking abo…’  
‘Even ignoring our history, I have this little one to think about now.’  Draco strokes his stomach lovingly, Harry stands up abruptly, snatches the tray and walks out.

Having washed the pots and having made coffee Harry put on his best impassive face he can muster.  He must have let his guard down earlier, Draco can never know that he is falling for him, has fallen for him even.

‘Were you listening to me in there Harry?  It absolutely cannot happen.’  He is standing in the lounge arms crossed looking fierce and beyond beautiful.  ‘Care to explain by the way, why in the name of Salazar Slytherin and all the founders of Hogwarts why your sofa has been transfigured into a bed?’  Harry shrugs.  ‘It’s more comfortable that way.  ‘Is this bungalow a single bedroom place Potter?’  ‘Yes, so?’  Harry sits on the transfigured furniture and tucks his feet underneath him while cradling his coffee to himself.  ‘Want one?’  Draco drops his bum on the bed and sighs.  ‘Don’t try to change the subject, and just listen.’  He focuses his gaze ahead and Harry looks to see what has captured Dracos attention and notes it is his enchanted Daisies that has his attention.  ‘Our feelings absolutely cannot come into this.  I will do right by my daughter despite how she came to be.  No one else’s happiness mattes other than hers, understood?’  
‘That’s just the way it should be.’  He smiles at the blond.    
‘So you do understand then?’   
‘Children should always some first, that’s just the way it is.’  Harry says drinking his coffee carefully avoiding the question.  ‘Anything you particularly want to do today?’  He asks quickly changing the subject his heart aching and heavy.

***

‘Mr Malfoy I must say, I am very happy with what I am seeing today.  It is a significant improvement over how I last saw you.  I still want you to have bed rest.  There is no need to be as strict about it however.  If you feel up to it I see no reason to not take a small walk every now and then.  However, do not overdo it.  As soon as you feel tired you stop, is that understood?’  
‘Yes Ma’am.’  
‘Now I would ask you, however in my experience patients tend to lie.  So instead I’ll ask Mr Potter.’  Medi Witch Nott turns to him.  ‘How is the young man sleeping?’  
‘As well as can be expected.’  She narrows her eyes at him clearly reading between the lines.  
‘Would you say it is good quality sleep when he manages?’  Harry bites his lip wondering how to answer her question without betraying Dracos confidence.  ‘We’ve only had to resort to dreamless sleep very rarely.’  He hedges as he looks to the other bloke for guidance receiving a small smile in response.  He breathes out in relief as he tries to ignore the little leap his heart makes at the twitch of his lips, the Medi Witch hums thoughtfully.  
‘You might find that with the introduction of a daily constitution sleep will become more easily achievable and less troubled.’  She narrows her eyes at the patient as if she knows that there is something that he is not telling her.

***

‘As nice as it looks out there it’s still cold, it’s now officially winter Malfoy.  Put your damn coat, hat and gloves on.’  
‘I should have told Nott about your bedside manner Potter.’  
‘Well stop aggravating me by arguing all the time.’  
‘I like aggravating you.’  He mutters as he grabs the coat from Harrys hands and reluctantly puts it on.  Snatching the hat and gloves and jamming them on, then finally walks independently to the front door.  Turning around and raising an infuriating perfect blond brow at Potter.  ‘Well are you coming?’

‘What was that about?’  
‘I hate this coat, it makes me look like Paddington bear.’  
‘I think it’s cute.’  Harry mutters opening the door.  
‘You would, because you do not have the wear the dam thing.’  Now outside the blond takes a deep revitalizing breath of the icy winter air and finally takes a good look at where he has been spending his days and night for the first time since he got here, where ever here is, he thinks to himself.  ‘Out of all the coats those little gits could have packed for me they had to choose this one, just because it is mothers favourite no doubt.’  He pouts.  ‘The amount of times I have tried to give it away or throw it out only for it to reappear in my wardrobe again I have actually lost count.’  His voice is distant as if he is talking by wrote as he is not concentrating on what he is saying.  So busy is he taking in the lush green of the countryside surrounding them.

The lush hills in the distance, the pretty wild flowers scattered all over the place.  The little picket fence around the little patch of land in front of Harrys picturesque little cottage bungalow complete with thatched roof.  
‘You live here?’  He sounds bewildered, Harry merely shrugs.  
‘Why what were you expecting?’  
‘Somewhere in town maybe?  Somewhere with a lot of people, crowds, lots of noise and excitement.’  Crested tits and lapwings fly around playing and calling out to each other.  The sound of the birds loud to the ear.  
‘It’s not much, but its home.’  Harry looks decidedly awkward as he shuffles foot to foot his face flaming, but Draco does not see his discomfort.  ‘It’s perfect, it is beautiful.’  He breathes in awe properly relaxing for the first time since arriving.  Harry can actually see his shoulders slumping in relief, a smile playing on the edge of his lips, his grey eyes sparkle and a healthy flush rise to his pale cheeks that for once have nothing to do with embarrassment, upset, frustration, anger or fever and Harry feels himself falling for him just a little bit deeper a little bit stronger.  ‘It is as if we are all alone in the world.’  
‘The village is that way,’ Harry gestures to the right, ‘we have a church, a bar, a restaurant, a fish and chip shop, a haberdashery and a village shop that supplies everything else that you could possibly need.’  
‘Wizard or muggle?’  
‘Completely muggle.’  Harry grins taking the dirt path that goes left.

‘This is one of my favourite walks you get to see so much wildlife and if you walk long enough the is the view of the sea… are you alright?’  
‘I’m fine Potter, I have not walked anywhere for any amount of time for a long time is all.’  Harry slows so that they are walking side by side and lets a comfortable silence wash over them.’

***

‘Stubborn git, why didn’t you just say it was getting too much, that you were getting tired.’  
‘I thought that I would be alright, it is not as if we have gone very far Potter, we can still see the damned house.’  Harry tightens his hold around the blondes’ waist as Draco stands against his side.  ‘It’s still far more walking than you’ve done since you came here.  Up you come.’  Having bent down and scooped his legs from under him he is quickly and comfortably carrying him in his arms.  After a startled little shriek from the abrupt action, Draco just sighs and buries his head in the crook of his neck.  ‘Thank you Potter.’  He snorts.  ‘This is becoming a bit of a habit that I never thought would happen.’  
Harry smiles wondering if he is referring to his thanks, holding him in his arms or both; However he does not ask only huging the other bloke more tighter and securely in his arms as he takes him home.

***

Sitting in bed, coat thrown on the floor with a cup of tea and a huge slice of chocolate cake Draco pats the empty space next to him in invitation for Harry to join him.  ‘I’ll just grab mine.’  He nods in response.

Settling down next to the blond Harry enjoys the compatible silence and sighs in pleasure as he takes a mouthful of cake.  Both men finish their snack in peace.   
‘Potter you do know that it is not a good idea to sleep on transfigured furniture for more than a couple of nights right?’  
‘What?’  He gathers their cups and plates.  ‘Though sleeping on transfigureated furniture is significantly more comfortable that if you sleep on them as their original counterparts.  It will after a while become just as bad if not worse for you for doing so long term and well…  
It has been a couple of months now…’  
‘Erm…’  Harry noisily swallows as he rubs the back of his neck, ‘my back is starting to ache.’  His eyes are cast down as he bites his lower lip before he collects himself.  ‘There’s nowhere else, I’ll be fine.’

***

‘How much longer do I need to keep taking these potions for?’  Draco asks pouting handing back the empty vials then settling back against the headboard, he accepts his milky tea gratefully.  ‘I miss coffee, good strong black coffee, percolated and thick as tar.’  He sighs quietly.  
‘It’s at the healers discretion.’  
‘Oh big word Potter.’  
‘Good night Malfoy.’  
‘Wait where are you going?’  
‘From goodnight you didn’t get that I’m going off to outer space?  How can you not get that, I thought it was so obvious?’  
‘You are not funny Potter.  We already decided that you cannot possibly sleep on transfigurated furniture any longer.’  
‘Where do you suggest I sleep then?’  
‘The bed is big enough for two Potter.  Just stick to your side and I will stick to mine.  Simple.  What’s the matter Potter?  Scared?’  Harry sighs yet again, dam it but the boy is exasperating.

‘You wish.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sleep has never been so restful and calm for both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  Noting disturbed the peace of the night and both boys had a blessed nightmare free contentful sleep for once.  Coming too Harry swallows audibly as he realises his dream of embracing someone while they are snuggled back in to him as a little spoon was not simply a dream but was in fact his very reality.  His arm wrapped around the other bloke and hand resting lightly against the swell of Dracos stomach, he fancies he can feel the baby moving a little restlessly against his palm.  The peaceful sleeping blond using his shoulder as a pillow and his hand entangled in Harrys other hand.  
Harry allows his eyes to flicker shut as he feels the other man beginning to stir in his arms.  His hand is realised making him pout as he instantly misses the touch of his hand against his.  The blond twists around in his arms despite his growing abdomen then places a light kiss on his lips.  ‘I know you are awake Potter.  Nice try but you have never managed to fool me.’  He holds on stubbornly a little longer wishing with all of his might that he never has to let go.  ‘You have to let go now Potter, do not make me regret not keeping to the previous arrangement.’

Harry reacts instantly as if scolded letting Draco go instantly.  ‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… that is, not trying to… not that I… I mean…’  He scrambles out of bed and he is on his feet, the guilt of forcing his affection and his embrace onto the blond instantly starts to eat at him.  ‘Please don’t be mad, I’ll sleep on the floor if I need to.  If sleeping on the transfigureated furniture is bad for me.’  
‘Potter.’  Draco snaps irritated.  ‘Just go make breakfast already.’  As he runs off red in the face he hears Dracos growl of frustration.

***

‘It’s not that bad, stop making such a fuss.  So your coat has toggles, get over it.’  Draco sticks his tongue out at the brunet as they walk towards the cottage.  ‘I don’t want to’  
‘Child.’  
‘Prat.’  
‘Git.’  
‘Insufferable Gryffindor.’  
‘Paddington.’  
‘That is it, I am burning this coat as soon as we get back.’  Draco stomps off slightly ahead as they approaches the cottage in the dim light of the evening sun.  ‘I’m sorry, I take it back, spare the coat.  The coat is good.’  
‘The coat is…’  But Harry does not get to hear what the coat is exactly as Draco does not finish the thought having let himself back into the building leaving the door wide open letting out the heat of the fire in the grate and letting the cold winter air as he has clearly seen Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom sitting on the sofa drinking tea having helped themselves to biscuits and cake.  Specifically the special chocolate cake that Harry had made for Draco, seeing this and understanding he is not surprised by his growl as he throws his coat off in a huff and runs for the bedroom with tears running down his face.

Face buried in a soft pillow as he sobs, a light pressure of a reassuring warm hand appears on his back, unable to stop the automatic flinch that comes with being touched without being pre-warned and without seeing who it is, he clearly feels foolish.  ‘Stupid hormones.’  He mutters and shifts himself around sitting up as Harry pulls back as if scolded.  ‘Sorry.’  Draco leans into him his faces flushed.  Tentatively Draco wraps his arms around him.  Harry unable to relax into the embrace he stays stock still even as he wraps his arms around him as the blond continues to cry.  ‘Why are you crying Draco?’  
‘I don’t know… It’s stupid.’  
‘Not if it matters to you so much it isn’t.’  
‘They are eating my cake, the cake you made especially for me okay?  See, told you it was stupid.’  
‘I’ll make you another.’  
‘Not the same.’  He sniffs.  ‘I have never been any good at sharing.’  As he stands Harrys arms slide from him.  ‘I am going to get ready for bed, you go entertain your friends, I’m fine.  Really I am.’   
‘Hey Malfoy, nice coat.’  Ron guffaws from the doorway holding the toggled item of clothing.  ‘Incendio.’  
It goes up in flames as if dosed in alcohol making the freckled boy drop it with an expletive.  Harry hears himself sigh yet again.  ‘Aguamenti, repearo.’

***

‘I told you yesterday I was making a chocolate cake for Draco, so why would you help yourself to it when there is lots of other bakes you could have chosen from in my kitchen?’  
‘Come on Harry, it’s just a cake, plus it was worth it to see the look on his face.’  
‘You like making pregnant people cry do you Ron?’  He asks eyebrow raised a look of warning that Ron should, if he values his life, take heed.  ‘It’s just a cake.’  
‘What Ronald?  Like it was just a book yesterday…’  
‘That was a mistake and I apologised ‘Mione…’  
‘…and it was just a plate?’  
‘You don’t even like those plates love…’  
‘My mother brought me those plates Ronald.’  
‘I fixed them straight away.’  He huffs at her.  ‘I fixed them straight away.’  He tells Harry earnestly his eyes wide.  ‘You’d think I broke the sodding thing on purpose, it was an accident it had my dinner on it for goodness sake, It’s not like I’d throw good food on the floor.’  He sighs.  
‘That’s right, because the whole world revolves around you and your stomach.  Whoa betide if anything comes between you and food.’  
‘But what has that got to do with **him** trying to set me on fire?’  Harry and Hermione do not dignify his question with an answer and just gives him equally evil looks as he stands in the middle of the lounge looking extremely pissed off as Neville tries to muffle a chuckle behind his hands, his shoulders shaking in laughter at Rons situation.

Harry packs the last of the left chocolate cake away and makes a fresh batch of tea, bringing the pot through with a big bowl of fruit salad and a rhubarb crumble cake for his guests he settles into their visit as Ron glares at the offered food as if they have personally offended him.  Harry is happy to while away the time with his friends and catches up with Neville once he got his breath back, as when he left Draco in his room he was getting ready for a bath.

***

‘So what have you got planned for Christmas?’  Hermione asks as she nibbles on the fruit provided, Harry shrugs.  
‘You are still coming to mums on the day right?  You know she’ll be upset if you don’t.’  
‘Maybe.’  He concedes, Rons face immediately starts to look thunderous, ‘I’ve not even thought about Christmas yet, at least give me a chance to get in the right frame of mind and do some present shopping or something then as long as Draco is welcome too…’  
‘How is he these days anyway?  Apart from being an hormonal twat that is?’  Hermione gives Ron such a look that if there was power behind it Rons heart would have stopped beating in an instant.  ‘Fine.’  Harry snaps.  
‘Need I remind you?’  Ron putts his hands up in surrender as he opens his mouth to say something, no doubt in order to defend himself.  ‘You knowingly served his cake to the both Neville and I.’  Hermione reminds him.  As if that justified the blaze that could have lit her fiancé up and maybe scared him for life if he had not dropped the coat he was making fun off earlier.

‘It was just a cake.’  Rons argument is weak, surely he could hear it in his own voice because before Harry and Hermione is able to say another word he stops them.  ‘Okay, I know.  I’ll go apologise to his lordship myself.’

Half way toward the bedroom he stops in horror as screaming sobs clearly begin.  With a wide eyed look at Harry, Hermione leaps to her feet.  However Harry beats her to the room and by the time both Hermione and Ron get there he already has his hand pressed against the blonds forehead as Draco climbs into his lap and he rocks him comfortingly as the sobs continue.  ‘I’ve got you.  I’ve got you.  Why didn’t you take your dreamless sleep?  I’ve got you Draco, please let it go.  I’m here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: attempted rape  
> Trigger Warning: minor violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape Crisis   
> Helpline: 0808 802 9999 (12-2:30 and 7-9:30)  
> rapecrisis.org.uk  
> Victim Support  
> Supportline: 0808 168 9111  
> RASAC (Rape and Sexual Abuse Support Centre)  
> National Helpline: 0808 802 9999 (12-2.30 & 7-9.30)  
> rasasc.org.uk  
> Women's Aid Federation  
> National Domestic Violence Helpline (24hrs): 08457 023 047  
> Information provided taken from: http://www.itv.com/thismorning/rape-helplines  
> other helpful information and websites included.  
> -  
> The following services will also provide treatment or support, and can refer you to another service if you need more specialist help (such as a SARC):  
> • a doctor or practice nurse at your GP surgery   
> • a voluntary organisation, such as Women’s Aid, Victim Support, The Survivors Trust or Survivors UK (for male victims of sexual assault)  
> • the free, 24-hour National Domestic Violence Helpline on 0808 2000 247  
> • the Rape Crisis national freephone helpline on 0808 802 9999 (12-2.30pm and 7-9.30pm every day of the year)   
> • a hospital accident and emergency (A&E) department   
> • a genitourinary medicine (GUM) or sexual health clinic  
> • a contraceptive clinic  
> • a young people’s service  
> • NHS 111  
> • the police, or dial 101   
> • in an emergency, dial 999  
> Information provided taken from: http://www.nhs.uk/LiveWell/sexualhealth/Pages/Sexualassault.aspx   
> -  
> Rape Crisis support for Men and Boys: https://rapecrisis.org.uk/supportformenboys.php  
> -  
> Don’t suffer in silence. There are people out there who can help and willing to listen.  
> -  
> Do not read any further if you find it distasteful or if any of the above affects you.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Let’s go this way.’  Draco says turning right at the gate shivering in his toggled navy coat hat and gloves, his face flushed with the cold.  Harry does not say a word as he follows the blond, a response clearly not needed as Draco fiddles with something in his pocket.  
He allows the other bloke to take the lead as there is only one footpath to follow with no possible way to get lost or confused.  The weeks of walking as often as they could has clearly done Draco a world of good as he no longer looks ready for collapse and he looks healthier then he has ever looked before.  Yet due to his medical history medi witch Nott wishes him to still be on bed rest for the foreseeable future for as long as he possibly can, which means spending the foreseeable future living with Harry.  Not that Harry is complaining as he is quite happy with the arrangement, he is even enjoying not going to work and for the first time in his life dreads the day when he has to don his auror robes again.  He has long realised that he does not miss working as an auror in the slightest and thinks that he just might hand in his notice.   
In fact he has never felt so content as he is waking to find Draco in his bed and in his arms, he regularly feigns sleep until Draco turns over slowly and kisses him lightly on the lips as he admonishes him for pretending to be still sleeping.  Best of all the nightmares for the both of them though still present have become more and more infrequent and when they surface they are much easier to bear.

They walk into the village centre and Harry follows Draco into one of the shops, the bell rings as the door opens and closes keeping the welcome warmth trapped of which both of them are grateful for as they peel of their hats and gloves.  
Harry looks around realising that Draco has led them into the haberdashery.  ‘Anything I can help you with dears?’  The grandmotherly shop keeper asks kindly smiling at them both as she puts aside her knitting.  ‘Do you have any scarves?’  The blond asks.   
‘In any particular fabric dear?’   
‘Do you do Alpaca?  If not wool will do.’  
‘This way.’  The two boys follow the lady as she leads them away from the counter and down the far aisle to a wide verity of scarfs in silk, cotton, jersey and pashmina.  Satin, linen and cashmere as far as the eye can see.  ‘Alpaca is at the end here right next to the wool, do you need me to reach anything down for you?  Do you know what you are after or do you want time to browse?’  
‘We can manage, thank you.  Please go back to your knitting.’  She positively beams at Draco at the prompt of his words.  ‘I’m making a blanket for my daughter; she is expecting her first come spring.’  The boys are quick to offer their congratulations as she quickly bustles off to get back to it.   
‘You’ve changed.’  Harry looks at him in wonder.   
‘What do you mean Potter?’  Draco starts sorting through the shelves to see the colours and designs available.  ‘You would have never been so…’  
‘Gentlemanly, curious, polite?’  Draco offers distractedly as he looks at a navy scarf with white scattered throughout it with a critical eye.  ‘Your words not mine Malfoy.  Back at school you have to admit you were never like that.’  
‘Actually Potter, I was only ever rude to you and your friends.  What do you think of this one?’  He asks as he holds up another navy scarf not to dissimilar to the one he was scrutinising so closely before but minus the white flecks of colour.  ‘Is that a trick question Malfoy, it’s exactly the same scarf.’

‘Plebeian.’  Twenty minutes later and four scarfs in hand, black, midnight blue, navy and pure white they make their way back to the counter.  ‘You really should get one too.’  The blond says glancing at Harry from the corner of his eye.  ‘They make me feel like I’m suffocating.’  He says shaking his head and sticking his hand in his pocket hoping that he has enough muggle money on him for Draco to make his purchases.

‘How would you like to pay Dear, cash, card or check?’  The lady asks as Harry gapes at the price.  
‘Card is fine.’  Draco says with a smirk towards Harry.  She quickly and effectively takes a carbon copy from the one he hands over, and puts the receipt in the glossy bag provided.  ‘Will I see you again, are you new to the area or just passing through?’  
‘I am not sure yet.’  
‘Well let me give you a catalogue even if you’re only staying in the area for a short time you may wish to pick out a few nice things.’  A good quality thick catalogue is put inside the bag.  ‘My name is Mary by the way.’  
‘Draco and this is Harry.’  
‘It’s lovely to meet you boys.’

Walking out of the shop hat and gloves back in place and now the navy alpaca scarf wound round Dracos neck Harry gives him a look.  ‘How did you know that I’ve never meet that lady before?  That might have been awkward.’  
‘Please Potter, it does not take a genius.’    
‘How did you get hold of a muggle credit card?  How come you know how to use one? ‘  Draco smirks. ‘You clearly have not been talking to the right goblins.’  He starts marching down the high street.  ‘Did you say that there is a Chinese restaurant here?’  
‘Further down, that’s where the take out that we had came from, hang on what do you mean by not taking a genius?’  
‘Please, have you seen your own wardrobe Potter?  It is all the same stuff you wore all the time at school.  I don’t think that anything in there is new.’  
‘You’ve been going through my stuff Malfoy?’  
‘Something to hide Potter?’

***

‘Why don’t we get a table and eat here?’  The blond says unwinding his new scarf while looking around at the warm welcoming restaurant.  Harry nods as a concierge comes over.  ‘Table for two?’  
Harry blushes and ducks his head at the implication as Draco takes the lead.

‘Potter, what is Pepsi?’  He hisses looking at the drink menu.  
‘It’s a fizzy drink.’  
‘It hasn’t got any alcohol has it?’  
‘It’s safe.’  He says shaking his head and smiling softy at him.  
‘What does it taste like?’  
Well, have you tried any fizzy drinks before?’  
‘Potter.’  The scorn in his voice is viable.   
‘I’ll take that as a no, then it’s hard to describe.  But it’s good.  What do you fancy to eat?’  
‘I am seriously craving that sweet and sour chicken but then I want that beef curry just as bad.’  
‘So have both.’  
‘Do not be ridicules.’  
‘Well why not?  We had much more than that when I bought take out home remember?’  
‘Fine.’  He huffs and orders just that when the young blonde waitress comes over to take the order.  ‘House special chow mein, house special fried rice.  Pancake rolls, two please and the crispy duck family style.’  Harry says with a twinkle in his eye.   
‘Family style Potter?  Something you are not telling me and are you sure that that’s going to be enough food?’  Harry busy looking at the menu misses the amused expression on the blonds face and therefor the sarcasm too.  ‘You’re right, we’ll have the lemon chicken, spare ribs and…’  
‘…that’s it thank you, we will also need a few cartons to pack up what we don’t eat  to take it home.’  The girl giggles at the statement and flicks her hair before she goes to give chef the order.  
‘Hey I hadn’t finished.’  
‘Potter, you were doing it again.’  
‘Doing what?’  
‘Think about it a moment.’

Draco sips on his Pepsi finding he likes it very much as Harry bites his lips his mind clearly whirling.  After a few seconds he begins to blush.  ‘Oh, oops.’  He looks down at his place setting and starts to play with the napkin therefore misses the playful smile from the blond until his hand is stilled by a pale elegant hand on his.  ‘I was only teasing Potter.’  Draco gives his hand a squeeze.  ‘Anyway as someone once told me… breakfast.’  The blond smiles as he reminds Harry of the best thing about over ordering Chinese food.  Harry smiles back sheepishly face still red.

***

‘No Potter my treat, it is the least I can do after… well everything.’  After settling the bill and leaving a healthy tip they leave.  ‘Muggle cash Malfoy?’  
‘Well, it always pays to be prepared Potter.  You never know when you will need such things.’  
‘It’s part of that Gringotts set up you briefly mentioned earlier isn’t it?’  
‘There is brains inside that head of yours I am impressed.’  
‘Shut it Malfoy.’  
‘You get a pouch that is connected to your vaults with the right kind of account set up you can have your gallons turn into any domination you need.  I am surprised that you did not already know this and have one set up yourself.’

***

‘Gee Potter, should you not put a ring on my finger first?’  
‘Excuse me?’  Draco allows his head to fall on to the broad shoulders of the man carrying him.   
‘You just literally carried me over the threshold bridal style.’  
‘You’re delirious Malfoy, you obviously need to go to bed.’  
‘I never put out on a first date Potter.’  
‘No dear, need me to tuck you in dear?’  Malfoy chuckles as Harry does just that after spelling his clothes to swap places with his pyjamas.  ‘You know, you are a hell of a lot easier to get on with when you are not being an arse.’  
‘You too Malfoy, now go to sleep.’  
‘Yes dear.’

***

Crawling into bed a couple of hours later next to the blond Harry sighs happily.  Now if only he could gather his famous Gryffindor courage to just tell Draco how he feels about him.  
Wishing with everything within him to gather the bloke into his arms so that he can fall asleep wrapped around him he slowly drifts of to sleep on his side of the bed.

***

‘Get off; no.  Leave me alone.  Help.’  Waking with a jolt and a start eyes glued shut with sleep Harry reaches across to reach for the thrusting bloke next to him.  ‘Shut up whore, you will take it like a good slut.  Like the cock slut you are.’  
‘No, help, help me.’  
‘Shut your mouth or you will regret it.’  A crack of sound reverberates next to Harry unmistakably the sound of a slap against firm skin, the way that Draco gasps the sound of a slap across the face; slowly heart thumping hard and painfully Harry reaches for his holly.  Finally with a firm grip he sits up fast startling the man trying to pin Draco down with trousers halfway down his legs.  
Anger at what he is subjecting Draco to takes hold and with his tear stained face and bruised cheek in mind he blasts the man off from him and into the wall at the other side of the room.

Sliding out of bed he advances on him, quickly with great difficulty he conjures a patronus to send of a message.  ‘Give me one very good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here, right now.’  
‘Like soiled goods, other people’s whores do you little boy?’  Breathing deep Harry tries to keep hold of whatever little bit of sanity and reason he has left in him.   
‘I was one of the very first to take him lover boy.’  
‘You’re forgetting who you’re talking to, you filthy death eater scum.  Voldermorts right hand woman, Ballatrix Lestrange taught me how to cast unforgivables, I remember she was very good at them, a specialty some has said.  Apparently you have to mean them, really mean them.  
Who’s going to stop me?  Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t crucio you to an inch of your sorry, pathetic life.’  
‘Because I don’t want to throw my best mate into Azkaban where the inmates will have you for breakfast.  Good enough for you mate?  
Care to tell me what’s going on here Harry?’  
‘He was threatening him and trying to rape him Ron.’  A look slips so quickly over Rons face after he looks across at the bed towards Draco, that for a moment Harry wondered if Fred Weasley had crossed the curtain and in that moment possessed his younger brother.

‘Oops, Have I accidently cast muffiato over the room, I didn’t mean to do that no that will never do.  Now lets see if I can’t fix that.  Oh dam it, that didn’t fix it at all that would be a silencio.’  Ron tuts and fumbles clumsily with his wand and wicks at Harry who quickly takes the opportunity to cast the most perfect crucio.  
It only lasts seconds but makes him feel as if he has had some form of vengeance on Dracos behalf as it leaves the piece of vermin shaky, sweaty and looking like he wants to vomit.

‘All better, I really don’t know how I managed that.  Right Mr Travers come with me.’  Breathing hard sweat rolling down his face from the pain he was just subjected to he snarls.  ‘Go to hell.’  He hisses as ropes wrap around him.  ‘We came as quick as we could boss, where do you need us?’  
‘Take this piece of scum away, I don’t want to see his face.’  
‘I’m coming with you.’  
‘No mate, no you’re needed here.’  Ron says gently nodding towards the bed.  Looking over Harry finally focuses completely on Draco.

Draco is shivering in fear and no doubt left over adrenaline from his struggle, tears falling think and fast, gasping for breath while curled up as much as he can in to a protective ball, eyes wide open.  
Harry is next to him in nearly an instant, hand on his forehead.  ‘It’s okay, it’s all over, he’s not going to hurt you anymore.  He’s gone.’  He says as he presses his lips against his forehead.  Draco falls onto him still whimpering and Harry wraps his arms around him.  
‘I thought it was going to happen all over again, I thought…’  
‘Never again, I’ve got you.  No one is going to hurt you.  I’m not going to let them.  They will have to get through me first.’  
‘Harry I was so scared.’  
‘I know Draco, I’m here and as long as you allow it, I won’t ever let you go.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape Crisis   
> Helpline: 0808 802 9999 (12-2:30 and 7-9:30)  
> rapecrisis.org.uk  
> Victim Support  
> Supportline: 0808 168 9111  
> RASAC (Rape and Sexual Abuse Support Centre)  
> National Helpline: 0808 802 9999 (12-2.30 & 7-9.30)  
> rasasc.org.uk  
> Women's Aid Federation  
> National Domestic Violence Helpline (24hrs): 08457 023 047  
> Information provided taken from: http://www.itv.com/thismorning/rape-helplines  
> other helpful information and websites included.  
> -  
> The following services will also provide treatment or support, and can refer you to another service if you need more specialist help (such as a SARC):  
> • a doctor or practice nurse at your GP surgery   
> • a voluntary organisation, such as Women’s Aid, Victim Support, The Survivors Trust or Survivors UK (for male victims of sexual assault)  
> • the free, 24-hour National Domestic Violence Helpline on 0808 2000 247  
> • the Rape Crisis national freephone helpline on 0808 802 9999 (12-2.30pm and 7-9.30pm every day of the year)   
> • a hospital accident and emergency (A&E) department   
> • a genitourinary medicine (GUM) or sexual health clinic  
> • a contraceptive clinic  
> • a young people’s service  
> • NHS 111  
> • the police, or dial 101   
> • in an emergency, dial 999  
> Information provided taken from: http://www.nhs.uk/LiveWell/sexualhealth/Pages/Sexualassault.aspx   
> -  
> Rape Crisis support for Men and Boys: https://rapecrisis.org.uk/supportformenboys.php  
> -  
> Don’t suffer in silence. There are people out there who can help and willing to listen.  
> -  
> Do not read any further if you find it distasteful or if any of the above affects you.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Now what are you doing?’  
‘I’m warding the windows so that nobody can get in, but we can get out should we need to.’  
‘Is that not a little over kill?’  
‘I’m not having you in danger ever again when it’s in my power to prevent it.’  Draco sits back and watches in silence for a few minutes.  ‘When did you learn those?  They are serious protection spells and charms.’  Harry is so focused that he does not hear the question straight away as he is concentrating on the wand movements and intent, the incarnations and direction of magical energy.  ‘H…Harry?’  The hesitant voice just behind him startles him.  
‘What’s the matter?’  His voice is gentle concern, he drops his arms and his deep green eyes search Dracos grey.  ‘When did you learn all this?’  Draco gestures towards the window.  
‘When on the run last year, Hermione found the spells and taught us.  Why do you think we didn’t get caught?  Well, until I was stupid enough to say his name even though I was already told his name was taboo.’  He swallows audibly.  His eyes glisten suspiciously, somewhere in the distance thunder starts to roll, low and deep.  A big storm is coming.  
‘I’m so sorry Draco, if it wasn’t for me… it’s all my fault.’  His wand clatters to the floor, his hands cup his lower face in grief and tears start to fall as he clearly tries to collect himself.  He tries and fails to talk to put words to how he is feeling to make his apology heart felt.

Draco looks at him head tilted to the side apprising him though Harry does not see it, he turned his back when he realised that he could not stop the tears from sliding down his face.  Gentle arms wrap around him, he holds his breath so as to not startle this tender moment as he continues to tremble having now finally confronted his old arrogance and hot temper and what it had wrought.  He wraps an arm around his middle as his tears still fall for the boy whose innocence he feels responsible for destroying and could have protected if only he had used his brain.

Lips press firmly against the back of his shoulder the arms tightening in confidence as Draco Malfoy comforts Harry Potter while he trembles.  Unworthy, destructor of innocence and of peace, running through his head. 

***

‘How can you bear even to look at me considering what happened because of me?’  Both men now with hot drinks in hand sits crossed legged on the bed facing each other.  ‘You are not responsible for anybody else’s actions Harry.  You did not give them the idea to do what they did to me nor anybody else they have no doubt done it to as well.  Your wand was not pointed at them to do anything against their nature.’  
‘Not the point.’  
‘The point is that we were kids and the both of us should not have been put in the position we were in…’  
‘But you did put some blame on me when you first talked about what happened, why can’t I do the same against myself now?’  
‘Because that is different, my blame was misplaced, misguided.  I resented that you did not take me with you all when you fled the Manor.  But how could you have done anything different?  
There was no way of you knowing what was to happen; there was no way of knowing that I was not one of them, that I hated each and every one of them.  
Yes, before you ask, including my parents.  They let those bastards into our home in the first place, let them desecrate it, let them live there.  They are the ones that decided to join that group of psychopaths in the first place and they are the ones that were still blind to the vileness of it even when my punishment begun.  Keep your head down Draco, be obedient Draco.  If you take your punishment well Draco you could win his favour.’  He swallows as tears yet again begin to fall.  Putting his cup of tea down on the bedside cabinet he swipes at his face roughly with his sleeves as if sick of them.  ‘Am I completely fucked up in the head, that as much as I hate them still, I still also love them?’  
‘No.’ Harry puts his coffee next to his cup and takes Dracos hands in his to underline his point.  ‘They are still your parents.  You should love them, I think it’s ingrained into your DNA or something.  I love mine unconditionally, which is strange as I can barely remember them except for when dementors are nearby.’  
‘After everything they have done?’  Draco shakes his head at a loss.  ‘My first instinct when you want to comfort me by holding my hand was to tense up.  I flinch when I do not expect your touch and steel myself up for it even when I see it coming.  Even though I know that you will never hurt me, you are too noble, too kind and too forgiving.’  
‘There is nothing wrong with loving them, just as there is nothing wrong in not.  They raised you made sure you were provided for.’  Harry says deciding to ignore the possible jibe, because now way did Draco just compliment him.   
‘How do you do that?  Father helped hurt you so much and mother she never tried to stop him.  She stood by and watched, she is just as guilty by omission.  Yet you defend and find some good in them.’  
Harry shrugs.  ‘You love them.’  As if that reason alone is enough of one, as if it is a simple matter.    
‘May I hug you Harry?’  
The young saviour opens his arms in welcome.  ‘Thank you.’  He whispers into soft brown hair.  
‘Listen if you don’t feel safe here anymore, I won’t force you to stay.  I have a house in London, my godfather left me we could go there.  
‘Don’t be daft Potter.’

Pulling away slightly so that he can look the blond in the eye Harry sees silent tears making steady streams down his pale face.  ‘I didn’t mean to make you cry.’  
‘Malfoys do not cry…’  
‘Of cause not, but it’s alright to cry, I find it therapeutic.’  
‘The great Harry Potter does not cry surely?’  
‘I’ve cried a lot since the war Draco.’  
‘Maybe…’  Draco swallows hard while his face burns bright and he looks up at him through his eyelashes.  ‘Maybe we can cry together?’  
‘I thought you would never ask Malfoy.’

***

The days merge into each other while the two men talk and bond over shared and lonely memories of the war, their triumphs and their tribulations, their highs and their lows, their sorrow and pain.  They cry themselves to sleep as they hold each other tight.  Slowly but surely their tears turn to smiles which occasionally turn into laughter.

Head medi witch Nott sees Draco two more times each time happy with the progress she is seeing.  Slowly the potions stop and Draco is at his ideal body weight, his cheeks no longer too hollow, his chin not so pointy, his ribs and spine which Harry notices when escorting him to his bath, no longer visible.  In short, he is the picture of health and Harry Potter is at a loss as to when he has ever looked so good.

***

‘So what are we doing next week?  What’s the plan mate?’  When Harry looks at Ron across the dining room table as he licks his bowl clean of custard and treacle much to Dracos obvious distaste and Hermiones amusement.  Ron looks at him in disbelief.  ‘Christmas hello, please tell me you have at least been thinking about it since I can see you’ve clearly not even started decorating.’  
‘I forgot.’  
‘Forgot?  How can you forget?  It’s only the most important day of the year Harry.  It’s bloody Christmas.  You know, turkey, ham, cranberry sauce, bread sauce, pigs in blankets, mash potato, roast potato, gravy…  Mince pies, Christmas cake, yule log…’  
‘Okay, okay I get it the most important of the foody holidays I get it.  Stop drooling over my dining table.  It’s just we’ve had a lot on, don’t worry about it, I’ll get the decorations out tomorrow.  I baked the cake and Christmas pudding in June and have remembered to feed them rum every two to three weeks since.  As for Christmas day I really want to spend it here.  I’ve never done my own Christmas before…’  
‘Alright, but if you get feed up, either of you or both you just know mum will want you to just descend right?’  
‘I know.’  Harry grins.  
‘Really?’ Draco asks clearly sceptical.   
‘Don’t look so shocked Malfoy you know mum doesn’t mind you.’  
‘But to just turn up… on such an important family holiday…’  Ron laughs making the blond turn his nose up.  ‘I’m sorry Malfoy, but you have meet me and my family right?  You should know by now that we don’t stand on ceremony.’   
’Harry do you have any more peas left?’  Hermione asks eyeing her empty desert bowl.

‘Who ever came up with peas, custard and treacle is a genius.’  Draco declares as he gets up to hunt for some more for himself and Hermione as Ron and Harry pull a face.  
‘More treacle tart and custard Ron?’  The freckly red head pats his non-existent stomach as if it is undeniably full and sighs a bit.  ‘Yeah go on, I can fit a bit more in.’

***

‘Carrot sticks and chocolate spread really?’  
‘Yes Harry chop, chop.’  Draco claps obnoxiously.  
‘But...’  
‘Come on it is no more weird than your, what was it again?  Ants on a log?  Oh yum and a couple of those while you are at it.  
Why are we not using magic to do this again Harry?’  
‘Because it’s far more satisfying to do it the muggle way, and you know it so stop complaining.’  
‘But the fairy lights…’  Draco continues to fiddle with the wires and glares at the mass of wires piled all around him.  Sighing he looks up and sees Harry still there.  ‘Snacks Harry Potter, come on.’  
‘Alright, it’s coming, any kind of weird drink while I’m at it?’  
‘Ha, ha.  Just a standard glass of milk will be fine.’  He starts again with the lights.  ‘But dilute it with water and put in some vanilla.’  
‘That sounds gross Malfoy.’  
‘You’re gross Potter.’  He says looking up with a smile.  ‘Don’t forget to add honey.’

An hour later, lights detangled and draped cleverly over the tree in the lounge, lit by magic and snacks devoured they both sit down and admire their work.  ‘You need to move that vase.’  Draco muses.  ‘By the time we finish decorating the tree the flowers will get ruined and likely the vase damaged otherwise.’  Harry gets up and moves it without complaint next to the other vase on the other side of the floo while Draco narrows his eyes at the cheerful flowers.  
‘You do know that making all your blooms everlasting depletes them of their magical qualities making them less potent and unadvisable to use in potions don’t you?  They really are not viable kept that way.’  
‘I would never dream to use my Daisies, Lilies or Daffodils for anything magical.  I keep them because they are beautiful and I don’t want to let go of them.’  
‘Anyone ever told you that you are strange Harry Potter?’  
‘Every day.   Hello Pot by the way, I’m kettle.’  
‘I do not know what you are talking about.’  Draco says perfect nose high in the air.

***

‘No absolutely not no mistletoe.’  
‘I won’t put it over doorways just over pictures on the wall.  To make it feel more Christmassy, you know, not to cause mischief.’  A raised blond eye bow later with a sceptical look Draco looks far more relaxed about it and gives in, in good grace.  Harrys heat hurts for him, for what might have been, for stolen kisses that would now never happen.

***

‘People really drink this at Christmas?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘And it has no alcohol inside it?’  
‘No.  But mine does though, yours is coconut milk eggnog.  Mine is the traditional eggnog.’  
‘Millk, cream, spices and rum?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘That sounds…’  
‘If you’re about to say disgusting, need I remind you of the combinations you are coming up with on your own.’  
‘Calm down, I was about to say it sounds amazing.  I want some of yours; can I try just one sip please?  One sip won’t hurt.’

***

‘Is this what Christmas is normally like?’  
‘What do you mean?’  Harry sighs content trailing a hand lazily up and down Dracos arm as he snuggles into him on the sofa.  His home looking like Christmas has hit with a vengeance, his eyes closed lulled there via the eggnog.  ‘You know this.’  Draco shifts so that he can tilt his head to look up at Harry.  ‘Eggnog, fire, Christmas carols, snuggling on the sofa.  Jeez Potter what have you done to me?  Malfoys do not snuggle.’  
‘Yes dear.’  A light smile dances on the edge of Harrys lips making Draco sigh resigned and relaxes himself again.  ‘I have never done this before.’  
A sliver of green looks at him in question through part open eyes.  ‘How come?’   
‘The house elves always decorated by themselves,’ he shrugs, ‘it just felt like any other day at the manor.  Except for what came out of the kitchen, then after the festive period the elves restore everything back to normal.  One day the manor would be beautifully, tastefully and elegantly decorated for the festive season and the next all the decorations would be gone.’  
‘But you had carols right?’  
‘We went to special performances of the best choirs and mass on Christmas day.  Everything we did to celebrate was in order to be seen, we did nothing behind closed doors.’  
‘But you had mince pies at least?’  Draco laughs while Harry just looks at him his hand never ceasing its gentle journey up and down his arm.  ‘Weasley is rubbing off on you, no.  No mince pies.  Only if mother threw a dinner party which was a rare thing at this time of year.  It would be a last course with cheese and desert wine and would be a very dainty little thing.  Not like those you have there.’  He gestures towards the platter of pies put in stasis on the coffee table.  Surrounded and decorated with edible red berries and green foliage.

***

‘Happy Christmas Harry.’  Harry grins and crawls under the tree half disappearing underneath it, his ass sticking out and up in the air as he rummages around the many gifts underneath it.  With a triumphant shout he pulls out.  His pyjamas in disarray his hair even wilder then ever having caught up in the branches, with needles all over him.  Draco grins at the picture he makes with his child like smile upon his face and Harrys heart soars.

‘Happy Christmas Draco.’  Finally they swap gifts Harry tears into his with childish glee and gasps at what it reviled.  ‘Did you do this?’  Draco visibly gulps and suddenly looks very nervous.  
‘Do you not like it?’  
‘Do I not like it?  Draco, I love it.  But how?  I never even saw… you are so talented.’  He finds he is unable to put the canvas he has received under the gift wrap, down.  The water colour painted picture makes his portrait that the other man has painted of him seem dreamy and almost other worldly.  Almost angelic as if painting him from a dream or memory, making him seem soft and comforting.  The painted green eyes look piercing, warm and caring.  ‘How?’   
‘I have my ways, I have always enjoyed drawing and painting in all forms.  I have done a little something for the Weasel and Granger too.  If they do not like theirs or they not want them you could have them instead if you like.’  Just then the floo whooshes and out stumbles a very pregnant Hermione Granger followed closely by Ronald Weasley.  The woman upon seeing Draco bursts into noisy tears and wraps herself around him not seeming to see him flinch.  ‘Thank you so much.’

‘I hope you don’t expect me to blub all over you, but thank you Malfoy, Happy Christmas.’  Ron says all very formally, for him anyway, as he hands over a gift bag.  ‘My favourite cholates Weasel, how did you know?’  Red eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.  
‘Is he having a laugh?’  Just as Draco takes out an elaborately Christmas foiled chocolate frog, unwraps it, and bites its head off and sighs happily and sinking back into the cushions on the sofa in bliss.  Ron just stairs as if he has never seen the blond before, his mouth open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Just a small chapter this time, but equally important in the story.  
> We are now starting to approach the end, I can't believe how many of you came with me on this journey. Thank you so much for all your kudos, reviews and comments.

Harry giggles light heartedly, of the slightly inebriated, as he takes in the scene of a typical New Years day at the Burrow, surrounded on all sides by a family of red heads.  Mr and Mrs Weasley snoozing and cuddling together on the rocker next to him closest to the door to the kitchen, Ginny, Ron and a slightly begrudging Percy are playing a rowdy game of exploding snap on the floor.  Bill and Charlie playing a quiet game of wizard chess in the corner and George is fast asleep, his head on Dracos shoulder across from him.  Draco similarly just as asleep his head against Georges while wearing a hand knitted Weasley jumper, minus a letter on its front.  
An emerald green jumper a simple creation compared to the rest that Mrs Weasley has made, with everyone else’s initials, in Ginnys case with also a shimmery sparkle making her red G really festive looking on the deep blue background that she had requested for herself.

Despite Dracos jumper being the only one unadorned with anything extra he has barely taken it off since it had been found underneath the tree Christmas morning wrapped with brown paper and string.  
Harry had comforted the blond when he had fallen asleep on boxing day and straight into a nightmare, he had noted at the time that the wool used to make the plain emerald jumper was a little bit scratchy compared to his completely soft ruby red jumper with shimmering golden lion complete with a snitch charmed to dart around the rest of the front of the jumper.

His heart aches that his family, because that is who they are to him, still is unable to see completely past the war.  How can they not tell that Draco was every inch pulled into it just like he was and just as much a victim of the whole thing too, if not more; he lost his childhood and his innocence entirely because of the cruelty of one man.  He also lost his family to that dammed war too.  His father locked up for the remainder of his natural life and his mother running around the world to escape the ghosts of the past.

‘What’s so funny?’  Hermione asks looking up from the book that Harry had brought her for Christmas from a list that she had written for him and Ron to choose from for gift ideas.  ‘Look.’  He gestures toward the two sleeping beauties.   
‘I think they are moving on and forgiving, even if they are fighting it a bit.’  She smiles.  ‘Does he actually like the jumper or did you have to force him into it?’  
‘Hermione the battle is for him to take it off.  He would go to bed in it if I let him.’  She raises a sceptical eyebrow.  ‘You should have seen his face when he realised what the gift was, there was tears, he swore blind it were allergies of cause and made me swear not to tell anyone…’  
‘Good job keeping your word.’  She says sighing affectionately and bonking him with the book.  
‘Ow, stop that.  He put it on straight away and he’s barley taken it off since.’  
‘But his is a bit scratchy, I noticed it as I brushed past him on the way to the table earlier.’  
‘I think it makes him feel accepted, he has no immediate family nearby anymore, he must be lonely.  Did you like the painting he did for you?’  He asks smiling, her eyes immediately  start to shine with tears.  
‘You’ve seen it…  I can’t believe he painted my portrait… I can’t believe he painted Rons!  You should have seen his face.’  She snorts before sighing wistfully.  ‘He made me look Beautiful.’   
‘Hermione, you are beautiful.’

***

A deep ironic chuckle seams to vibrate against Harrys back as he kneels on cold porcelain, a cold hand against his forehead grounding him and supporting him at the same time.  ‘I fail to see what’s so funny.’  He says miserably just before he wrenches yet again into the toilet.  ‘Kill me now, put me out of my misery.’  
‘Do not be so melodramatic Harry, being too much into your cup is no reason to wish for death.’  
‘I would gladly take on a dark lord over suffering this.  I still don’t see what is so funny.’  
‘You have always been the dependable one, the one never to let loose and be irresponsible, I wondered if you actually knew how to just let go.  To have fun.’   
‘Just one day a year I allow myself to be selfish and it bites me in the ass every time.  You’d think I’d learn.’  
‘It makes a nice change me looking after you for once.’  A comforting hand rubs his lower back making some of the queasiness go away.  Harry closes his eyes in relief for a brief second before hugging the toilet tight and giving into another bout of sickness.  ‘The sooner you get it all up the sooner you will start to feel better.’

***

‘Draco Malfoy whatever did I do right to deserve you?’  Draco smiles as he tucks the inebriated Harry Potter into bed before readying himself for sleep wincing at a particularly sharp pain from his abdomen as he listens to light snores coming from the other man who has finally succumbed to a slightly drunken slumber.  
Sitting down on the bed he rubs his belly and smiles lightly.  ‘Little lady you really have landed on your feet.  This man is so unselfish it is a joke and he is loyal to a fault.  I know he will love you like his own and will treat you right.’  Harry shifts around in his sleep, his face a slight frown until his hand lands on Dracos knee and settles belly down face to the side his hair all over the place.  
Draco delicately smooths the strands away from his eyes.  ‘He is the nicest person I know, he will tell you about me.  He will tell you that you were loved.  That even though you were a child of war, you were still wanted you will be blamed for nothing.  He will do right by you.  I know it, I love you despite how you came to be, I hope you never have to doubt that.’  
The other man sighs happily in his sleep as he tries to hug Dracos legs.  ‘I love you too Draco.’  
‘Harry?’  However Harry has settled again, his face pressed to Dracos thigh.  ‘But you cannot love me.  Nobody loves me, dam you Harry Potter.  Living is supposed to be the hardest part.  You do not get to screw with me now, those days are over.  Do you hear me?’  Harry continues to snore lightly as he rubs his stubble rough cheek against the silk covered thigh as the blond scowls down at him in irritation.

His gaze softens as the other man clearly tries to curl unsuccessfully of cause, into him.  
As Draco very quickly discovered, after starting to share the bed that he always wakes up in his arms, even though Harry has always respected his boundaries while conscious, when asleep his body has always betrayed his feelings for Draco.  
A habit that he realised very quickly that he did not mind one bit, and even now Harry in his drunken sleep from their New Year Celebrations was still clearly keen to carry on; Placing a light hand on the top of his head, to placate him Draco allows himself the luxury of a single tear for what he knows is to come and for what he can never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

He tries to fight it really he does, Harry is so content, wrapped around the beautiful pale skinned, golden haired man in his bed as he is.  Yet no matter how he fights it he really needs to use the bathroom.  As he gently detangles himself Draco mutters in displeasure.  He allows himself a little happiness in rubbing the mans back in order to settle him.  Then he tiptoes to the en suite while cursing himself for his self-indulgence the previous night.

Washing his hands and wincing at his reflection in the medicine cabinet above the sink at his rough looking face and blood shot eyes he makes the same vow he makes every first of January since he started “Drinking” three years ago.  To never touch a drop ever again.  
He downs a hangover potion and heads back to bed hoping against hope that Draco has yet to wake so that he could hold him for a little while longer before he has to start pretending yet again that he is not incredibly and irrevocably in love with him.

Smiling at the sleeping young man he wonders how he ever got by without him in his life.  As he crawls back into bed Draco whimpers.  Curling back around him he gathers him tenderly back into his arms the whimpers stop as quick as they started and he himself falls instantly back into the world of sleep.

***

‘Your back still playing up?’  
‘No shit Sherlock.’  Draco scowls as he rubs at his lower back.  
‘Tell me what I can do to help.’  
‘Nothing helps.’  
‘Do you want me to rub your back?’  Draco actually growls in frustration as he continues to pace the floor in the lounge.  ‘Maybe if you go back to bed?’  
‘I am sick and tired of being in bed all the dam time.’  He snaps rubbing harder at his own back as he walks backwards and forwards across the length of the room before giving in and sitting down on the sofa.

‘If the offer still stands?’  He sounds perfectly miserable and his voice comes out meek.  Harry sits down next to him and lifts his pale pointy chin with a single finger so that Draco is no longer looking down at the floor.  He feels his heart squeeze in misery at Dracos flinch from his gentle touch, and gives him a reassuring smile.  
‘Thank you for looking after me last night.  I’m sorry you had to deal with that, it was pretty selfish of me.’  Dracos shoulders start to relax and Harry tenderly places his hands on his back which jumps minutely at his touch, he swallows painfully, after all this time, all these months of looking after him.  After sleeping in the same bed and waking up with him in his arms, he still flinches and jumps, will it always be this way for him?  No matter how close a relationship he might develop when and if ever he settles down with anybody.  How Harry aches at the fact that it may never be with him.   
‘You’re welcome.’

Draco groans as Harry rubs his back.  ‘How did you know what to do with me last night?’  He asks making small talk trying to distract him and put them in neutral ground.  ‘Why do you think I was so thin and ill when you found me Harry?  Oh just there, my morning sickness was really bad, was not only in the mornings either, I didn’t know it could ever be like that.’  
‘How come you didn’t go to St Mungos?’  
‘I did, further down Harry.’  He moves his hands continuing to rub every knot and every tense muscle he can find.  ‘They were not interested, I do not blame them.’  Draco gasps as Harry rubs an apparently sensitive area.  His head falls backwards and lands on Harry shoulder.  ‘But you nearly died from, what was the list Nott mentioned?  Malnourishment, starvation…’  
‘…do not be absurd, oh yes just there, and stop being dramatic.  Yes I know I was seriously ill.  That was why I was going back despite who I am… was, and what I have been branded.  
I kept feeling faint and dizzy, my legs kept feeling weaker, I knew I could not take no for an answer this time.  I was going to plead my case.  It would have been alright.  
All I could remember was the rain starting before I woke up in the ward, no clue how I got there in the end until you told me, I just assumed that I made it there under my own steam.’  
‘And you were a right prat.’  
‘Was not, oh yes, yes, I love your hands.’  Harry smirks.

‘Bad time?’  A tall red head grins at them as he steps out of the floo.  
‘If it were the floo would have been blocked Weasel.’  Draco frowns and yet lets a whimper of pleasure sneak through.  
‘Where’s Hermione?’  Harry asks loyally, still working his magic with his hands as Ron walks through to the kitchen.  ‘Out shopping for the baby with mum, honestly, how much stuff do those things need?’  Harry chortles then his hands begin to falter.  
‘Harry, don’t stop.’  
‘Yes Harry,’ Ron smirks coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and a wedge of chocolate cheesecake, ‘don’t stop.  Malfoy needs to orgasm, he’s so close.’  
‘Go drown in a lake Weasel.’  
‘Down Ferret, naughty Ferret.’   
‘Harry relax, I have everything I need for the baby all organised.’  Draco says as Ron settles into an arm chair as a tray of cheesecake and a pot of tea slowly levitates its way to the other two men.  ‘I knew there was a reason we keep a pet weasel.’  Draco smiles as he snatches a plate off the tray that is hovering in front of them.  ‘You have even remembered the maple syrup, such a good Weasel.’

***

‘Come on Draco, you’re being unreasonable.’  Draco actually growls.  ‘Come on its freezing out here, there has to be a good five inches of snow.’  
‘Then you should be quick about it then.’  
‘Draco, the restaurant isn’t even open first thing in the morning.’  
‘I do not care, I need the sweet and sour chicken balls and the house special curry and I need them now.’  
‘Draco come on.’  A think heavy coat lands on him just before the door closes and clicks shut yet again.  ‘Draco this is your coat.’  
‘Do not come back without my sweet and sour chicken.’  The blond yells after quickly cracking open a window then just as quickly slams it shut again.

Two hours later a very sheepish Draco Malfoy opens the front door to a shivering Harry Potter and gulps audibly.  Harry just holds up a bag of takeout walks in puts it on the coffee table and walks to the bedroom without saying a word.  ‘See, I told you, you could do it.’  Draco says hesitantly as he walks into the room to see a very naked and well developed body shivering as he makes his way to the bathroom and starts to draw a bath.  ‘Thank you.’  He says peaking in; Harry just growls back at him as Draco flushes.

***

‘Never do that to me again.’  Harry plants himself down on the sofa next to Draco wrapped up in all his warmest clothes including his newest Weasley jumper.  ‘I saved you some.’  Draco says sounding guilty.   
‘I had to tell the muggle restaurateur that it was for my very pregnant very hormonal finance.  When the truth comes out I’m going to have to move.’  
‘Don’t be so melodramatic, that is my job.  Here eat this and be quiet.’  Draco pushes a dipped battered piece of chicken into his mouth as Harry glares at him.  He quickly chews and swallows it very deliberately ignoring the amazing flavour that Draco has grown to love.  
‘They are muggle Draco.’  The blond quickly dips another piece of chicken into the sauce and puts it into his mouth before he can say anything else.  ‘I am sorry; I know I was being unreasonable.  I just couldn’t seem to stop myself.  You cannot deny the results though.’  Harry swallows the mouthful and glares at him again.  ‘Though effective, I promise to try not to get that caught up again in my cravings.  Forgive me Potter.’  
‘You are a pain in the ass Draco Malfoy, in my frozen ass.’  Harry pouts.   
‘Come on you had my coat, you have always liked that monstrosity.’

***

Ladened down with shopping bags Harry barges his way through the front door.  ‘A little help?’  He calls out dropping the bags carefully as possible over the thresh hold and locks the door.  ‘Draco?’  When no response comes he ignores the feeling of wrongness that tries to take hold and proceeds to move the shopping by himself all at once in to the kitchen.  ‘Are you in here?’  However seeing the kitchen is just as empty he places the bags on the table and starts letting the feelings of dread flood his system convinced that something is wrong.

Running to the Dracoless bedroom his heart starts to pound painfully in his chest as he notes that nothing seems to be disturbed or out of place and that the blonds things are still everywhere he looks.  He gasps convinced that there is something wrong and finds himself gripping his wand tight as he bursts into the bathroom in desperation only to find the gorgeous s.o.b neck deep in a bubble bath humming contentedly to himself.  ‘Thank god.’

‘Harry?’  Harrys vision starts to swim and he feels his heart racing far too fast.  ‘Potter.’  Harry raises a hand to his cheek and frowns at the pain suddenly radiating down the side of his face.  ‘Harry you are scaring me, what is the matter?’  
Blinking himself back to reality he realises that a very pregnant and very nude Draco Malfoy is standing in front of him dripping water all over the bathroom floor.  ‘Couldn’t find you, couldn’t hear you, thought something had happened while I was gone, you’re so close to your due date.’  His voice is shaking from the left over adrenaline still in his system and he gathers the still bath wet man into his arms.  Draco stiffens up straight away in response before he relaxes into the embrace.  ‘You’ve always been… and this time…  I’ve been and…’

Not even pausing to grab a towel Draco manoeuvres them both to the bedroom the whole time entangled in each other arms.  Draco pushes Harry down on the bed and consequently gets pulled down also.  Curling into each other Harry breathes in the scent of the other man as his heart beat slowly calms.  By the time he is himself again he feels his face heat up in embarrassment and feels ashamed of himself.   
Looking down at the gorgeous blond he notes naked limb after naked limb entangled around his body and his clothed body entangled with Draco.  His poor heart skips a beat, then thumps painfully against his rib cage knowing that this right now is not real, as much as he would give everything he has for it to be.   
He lets his fingers wonder to the soft hair and runs them through the soft silky strands, but stops at the sound of a distressed grumble.  ‘No, please no.’  
‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…’ he starts to pull away.  
‘Oh god not again, please.’  Draco sobs his limbs start to flail.  ‘No, no, no, no, no Harry, I want Harry.  Harry save me.’  Pressing a comforting hand to his forehead he breathes in his ear.  ‘I’m here Draco, and I’ll never let go.’  A few more whimpers escape from perfect kissable plump lips as Draco starts to settle.  Quiet tears now roll down his face.

‘I love you Harry.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘I do not want to worry you Harry however I think I should inform you that the baby is on her way.’  Harry Potter looks up from the parchment brought over by an official ministry owl, his hands in his hair gripping at the unruly strands.  ‘That’s nice.’  He frowns back at the written words on the desk in front of him obviously distracted.  ‘Yes, water has broken and everything.’  
‘What do you suppose Kingsley means by… what?  Baby, now?’  Harry jumps out of his chair the words having finally sunk in making Draco smile at him.  ‘Where’s your overnight bag?’  
‘By the floo.’  Just then Draco gasps in pain, griping hold of the edge of Harrys desk that he was just going through his correspondence by the window in the lounge.  He grips it so hard his knuckles turn white.  ‘Why didn’t you say anything earlier?’  
‘I thought it was just back pain, I did not know that I was in labour, oh Salazar it hurts.’  He puffs his breath as he whimpers in agony.  ‘Oh merlin.’  He breathes as his eyes go round in shock, his face paler than usual.  ‘How is a bloke supposed to know these things?’  He gasps a mixture of pain and panic evident.  ‘I don’t know what I’m doing, I can’t do this, I’m not built for this.’  
‘Draco Malfoy , don’t you dare go have a panic attack on me now.  We have to get you to St Mungos.’  Grey eyes lock onto Harrys with such horror it makes Harry go ice cold.   
‘No.’ The voice is quiet, however the tone incites no argument.   
‘Draco.’  Harry calls out in alarm as the man backs away clutching his belly as if his life depends on it.   
‘They will take her away, I won’t get to see her…’  He pants, whether from pain or panic Harry is unable to tell. 

There is no time to think, no time to reason with the stubborn blond.  ‘They will take her… I can’t, it hurts too much.’  He cries out.  
Making an executive decision Harry runs off toward the bedroom and appears back within seconds with a blanket and an arm full of towels.  Throwing the towels on the sofa he quickly arranges the blanket on the floor near to the fire then approaches Draco who is now openly crying, panicking and clutching his belly to himself in fear.  ‘It’s okay, no one is going to take her away, I won’t let them.  I won’t force you to go to the hospital, we will do this here.’  Arm out palm up Harry holds his breath.  ‘Trust me.’

Grey, pain filled eyes meet his; despite upset evident in his voice Dracos gentle ‘I trust you.’  Is reassuring as he takes Harrys hand, leading him to the blanket Harry helps him lower himself to the ground and lay down on his back.  Starting to get up he realises that he is not going anywhere just yet as Draco does not mean to let go of his hand.  ‘Don’t leave me.’  
‘I just need to floo for help.’  
‘No, please need you here.’  Kneeling back down and with his free hand, while his eyes look into Dracos he moves blond hair gently away from his brow.  ‘I don’t know how to do this Draco, I need somebody here who knows what they are doing okay?’  Seconds seem to suspend in time as Dracos tears come to a stop and his pain recedes.  Harry almost forgets how to breathe.

In that moment Harry can almost make himself believe that he had not dreamt those words the other night and that Draco Malfoy does in fact love him.  He knows in that moment beyond all doubt if Draco told him to deliver the baby himself he would do it, despite not knowing what to do.  
With the whoosh of the floo the decision is taken out of their hands.  Harry has never felt so pleased to see the tall, lanky freckled red head in his life.  ‘Ron it’s time, I need a medi witch or wizard, Nott if you can and hurry.’  
Within seconds of arriving Ron was off again, Harry allows himself a little bit of tenderness for his best friend before looking back at the blond.

Smiling at him in what he hopes is a reassuring manner he settles himself next to him more comfortably.  ‘I’m not going anywhere.’  
‘Promise?’  He looks so dam vulnerable and delicate.  
‘That’s if I have anything to do with it.’  Casting wordlessly Harry summons the two towels from the sofa and warms them for good measure.  ‘Ready to do this?’  After several deep breaths Draco visibly strengthens his resolve and nods as he tries to catch Harrys eyes, though his gaze inexplicably keeps slipping down towards Harrys lips.

Laying a towel over Draco to keep him warm Harry takes a deep breath.  ‘Trousers off.’  He reminds him and as he lifts his hips and he undoes his trousers Harry quickly and effectively moves the other heated towel under him.  
‘Harry help.’  Clearly struggling to undress his lower half whilst laying down he looks flustered and annoyed, leaving the towels where they are to preserve the mans’ modesty Harry moves his hands between them.  Takes hold of his waist band and effectively diverts him of the item of clothing.   
‘Help with the underwear?’  Draco blushes and shakes his head, quickly taking hold of his hand again.  ‘Didn’t.’  He swallows as no more words are required; ignoring the sweat now starting on Dracos hand that is holding tight to his, Harry squeezes it reassuringly.  
A second later Dracos grip becomes painful as he gasps and pants in pain.  ‘Where is your good for nothing best friend?  I thought he was getting help.’  
‘I don’t know what’s taking so long.  But we can do this, I’m here, alright?’  Gentle fingers brush tenderly across Dracos brow, across his cheek bones, down his chin over his trembling lips.  Harry does not hold back, now is not the time.  Draco needs to know that he is loved and cared for, now is not the time to be coy.  ‘We can do this, I’ve got you.’  
‘Don’t let go?’  The request whimpered on still trembling lips, in a tone so tender and vulnerable that if Harry had doubted at any point that he was not one hundred percent in love with this infuriating, beguiling, bewitching, talented, stubborn, incredible man he knows it for sure in that very moment.  
‘I won’t if you won’t.’

Harry wonders at the labour a body can go through as Draco suffers through yet another contraction.  
Rolling on to his side still holding on to Harrys hand Draco cries letting big fat tears run steadily and unimpeded down his face.  Resting his head in Harrys lap he does not flinch or pull away when Harry wraps his arms around him.  They stay that way riding out yet another contraction.  ‘I can’t do this Harry, I’m not brave enough.’  
Yes you are.  You are the bravest person I know Draco Malfoy.’  Harry caresses his face lovingly.  
‘I never asked for this, I never wanted this, I didn’t know it was possible.’  
‘I know Draco, but you are going to be okay.’  Green eyes lock on grey and Draco screams.    
‘I need to push, I need to get her out.’  He rolls on to his back and plants his feet on the floor his legs open wide.  
‘Draco, I’m going to take a look, see what’s happing okay?’  Lifting the towel Harry takes in what is happening.  ‘Can I push, oh please can I push?’  Harry nods speechless.

A vagina where, he is guessing, not that he has ever seen or had cause to look before, a vagina was not before.  Just behind Dracos neat small balls, wide open the babies crown already clearly visible.  ‘Slowly.’  Harry manages to croak out in his wonder of the moment, knowing instinctively that he might tear if he is not careful.  ‘It hurts.’  
‘I know Draco, I do, but you can do this.’  The blond pants and swears and slowly, slowly the head emerges.  Harry gasps as he still holds onto Dracos hand.  ‘A nice big push Draco.’  With that the shoulders emerge.

Slipping his hand out of Dracos Harry takes hold of the babies’ shoulders.  ‘Come on flower, come say hello to your Daddy.’  Just as Draco gives one more big push and she slips all the way out then start to scream at the indignity.  Harry laughs delighted his smile feeling too big for his face.  ‘Draco, she’s perfect, just look at her.’  
Looking back at the blond his breath leaves him instantly.  His heart forgets a beat, his blood runs cold, his smile disappears.

The blond looks gravely ill; his eyes are starting to drift closed.  ‘Take good care of her Harry.’   
‘Draco.’  His voice sounds distant to himself as his blood rushes loudly in his ears.   
‘Look after her for me.’  
‘Not without you.’  Harry holds the squirming crying babe in his arms as he is unable to take his eyes away from Draco.  He only has eyes for this man.  This man who he can clearly see is slipping away from him forever.  
His breath is laboured, his eyes losing that shine of vitality.  ‘Don’t forget…’

Laying the baby down next to Draco on her back at face level Harry lays himself down too as tears start to roll down his face.  ‘Don’t leave me, don’t leave us.  Your daughter needs you, she needs her daddy.’   
Just as Harry is about to despair and lose all hope, as his heart shatters at what looks to be the last few breaths of the man he loves with every part of him the floo comes to life.

Medi witch Nott appears quickly takes stock and gets to work.  ‘Okay, young man, you need to keep pushing, the placenta needs to come out before you completely heal up again.  Do it now.’  There is steel in her voice that Harry admires.  
Whether it is her no nonsense tone, the fact that the woman has been an authority figure since the first evening when Harry had found Draco and brought him to the hospital or whether it is because it was a direct instruction from someone in uniform or just pure unadulterated  magic Harry does not know.  But Draco listens and Harry is instantly grateful.

As the placenta leaves the mans’ body his eyes lose that look that had scared Harry so much before, his breath comes easier and his complexion losses the grey tinge and sallowness of imminent death that Harry has seen too many times to bear because of war.  ‘And that is why male pregnancies should be concluded in hospitals.’  Nott berates them but Harry does not hear her.  He is crying much too hard.   
‘You should have let me go Harry.’  
‘I told you I wouldn’t let go, I don’t break my promises.  I love you, I’m sorry if you don’t want to hear it, but I do.  I can’t imagine a world without you in it.’  Lightly touching the mans’ face with the back of his hand he carries on.  ‘If anything had happened, if I’d lost you I’d never have forgiven myself.  I need you; this little flower needs you too.’  
Draco looks at the tiny baby and reaches for her.  ‘Who do you suppose…?’  The question is clear though unfinished.  ‘Don’t.  She is yours, you gave her life that’s all that matters.’  Draco swallows visibly then releases a breath.  
‘Primula-Lilia Malfoy-Potter welcome to the world baby girl.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this journey.
> 
> Spoilers: 
> 
> Seriously big spoiler in the end notes.
> 
> Do not read the end notes if you do not want to be spoiled.

Exiting the floo with a stumble Harry sighs exhausted.  Walking through to the kitchen he pauses in the doorway and cannot help but smile as he takes in the scene.  There is Draco, hair shining bright, cropped short yet still falling in his eyes.  He ignores it as he tries to spoon feed his daughter soft food which she has seemingly no interest in at all at this moment in time.   
Ron and Hermione are at the other end of the table having more luck feeding Rose, their little frizzy haired freckly faced bundle of joy, while Neville and the Italian Slytherin Blaise Zabini, Dracos old friend from school, flirt unashamedly over a cup of coffee despite officially being an item for six months now.

‘Do not make me full name you young lady, do not think for one moment that I won’t.’  Draco mock scolds with a light scowl on his face, clearly she is being a little madam today.  ‘Ho intenzione di darti il mondo, solo vedere se non lo faccio.’  Blaise flirts across the table holding Nevilles hand with one hand while the other is wrapped around his coffee cup as he smoulders at him, Nevilles face flushes beet red and looks around him as if afraid that his friends will make fun of him.  Yet looks as if he is the luckiest son of a bitch alive, though Harry hates to argue with him as he has been there for him during the time when the press was hounding his feet and would not leave him alone, he feels as if he is the one who deserve that accolade right now.  
He laughs joyfully at the daily ritual of Draco trying to get his daughter to eat.  ‘Good, you’re back.  You, you terror go to your Dada if you refuse to eat anything else.’  Draco says sighing at the cheerful babbling child who is evading his spoon of food and somehow ending up with food all over her instead of her mouth.  Draco quickly and effectively wipes her little face and hands.  Whips off the bib and unclips her for her chair.  ‘Tig, you’re it Potter.’  He says eyes twinkling, walking up to him and handing over the tiny blonde.

Harry grins as Draco places a chase kiss on the corner of his lips and heads to check on the food.  Not that he needs to do anything to it mind as Harry knows it is all in hand, it turns out that he is a dab hand in the kitchen.  Dracos lamb and spinach curry is a thing of legends and has quickly become the most requested dish among their friends.  
His naan bread already made, just keeping warm on a hot plate Draco checks on the rice and smiles.  ‘You’re no terror are you baby girl?  You’re my little flower, is what you are.’  Harry coos at the girl who positively insists on making a lot of noise as she discovers her voice.  ‘Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada.’  
‘That’s right you cleaver girl, I’m your Dada.’  Harry walks over to Draco who has the casserole dish out of the oven and is checking on the low and slow perfection that is his signature curry.  He catches his eye and slowly and gently slides his arm around his middle.  His heart squeezes painfully as Draco tenses for a fraction of a second before relaxing into the embrace.  ‘And this, this is your papa.’  
‘Dada, dada, dada, papa, papa, papa.  Dada.’  
‘You sap Potter.’  Draco positively glows his grey eyes glittering with happiness at the endearing man in front of him.  ‘How was your last day at work?’  
‘Don’t ask, ouch.’  Draco welds the wooden spoon ready for Harry repeat attempt to sneak a taste of curry as he mock pouts.  ‘You wound me.’  
‘You will get over it, so what happened?’  
‘Kingsley.’  He says as if it explains everything, and to Draco it does.

‘Mi rendi felice come quei due sono l'uno con l'altro, amore mio.’  Blasies deep Italian washes over Harry making him smile as it reminds him of his little secret, a surprise he has been working on for a while for Draco to show him how he truly feels about him.  
‘Go get washed up, dinner is ready.’  Draco says taking his baby girl back from Harry.  ‘Blaise, Neville stop flirting with each other and set the table.  Ron if you feed your poor daughter much more she will start to turn into a human dustbin just like yourself.  Hermione, do you mind putting your books somewhere safe.’  Harry grins again at what his home has become.

***

‘So how come you were so late home mate?’  Ron asks reaching for another naan bread to help mop up the delicious spicy gravy.  ‘I think Kingsley thought the longer he could keep me there and the more work that he gave me the more likely I was to change my mind about leaving.  You’ve seen what he’s been like.’  
‘You’re giving up on the dream though Harry.’  
‘No I’m not, I just have a different dream now.’  Harry catches Dracos eye and smiles softly and wonders if he will ever be immune to his dazzling smile knowing it is all for him.  ‘Ugg, give it a rest you two.’  Ron mock vomits as Harry grins and Draco blushes.  
‘Spalle amare, ricorda che sei amato come tutti gli altri in questa stanza.  Se non di più, perché ti adoro la mia feroce.’

Looking away from the blond Harry sees Neville raise his shoulders and straighten his spine with a smile of such that he has never seen on his face before.  He might not know what Blaise is saying but whatever it is he approves and sends the Italian a smile of gratitude.  
‘Careful Blaise, if you carry on that way I will tell everyone at this table what you are talking about so openly to our Neville here.  Even if it is x rated’  
‘You wouldn’t.’  Blaise glares at Draco.  
‘Try me.’  He laughs at his oldest friend before he sees the look on Nevilles face.  ‘Oh Neville, I’m sorry I was only joking.  It was at Blaises expense  not yours. I promise.’   
‘That’s fine.’ Neville red faced, eyes down pretending to focus on the remains of his meal.  However Draco does not let it go and stands up and walks round to him.

Crouching next to him and a hand on top of his, stilling his fork, the other on his shoulder.  ‘Je promets, I did not mean to hurt your feelings, just to tease Blaise so he would remember to speak in English, I have never seen him so infatuated with anybody before.  I’m sorry.’  
Shoulders straighten again and Neville smiles a light flush on his cheeks.  ‘I guess I’m still not used to friendly mockery, you’ve nothing to apologise for.’

***

‘I’m going to cheek on the babies.’  Ron says kissing his wife on her forehead and starts to head for the bedroom to see to Rose and Primula-Lilia.  ‘That poor baby,’ he pauses shaking his head at Draco on his way out, ‘whatever did she did to deserve such a name?’  He asks Draco sounding exasperated, as it would seem that he has been holding in his confusion since the first announcement of her name.  
‘Ronald Bilius Weasley.’  Hermione admonishes him.  ‘I’m so sorry Draco, you can’t take him anywhere.’  He nods at her.

‘First I would like to point out that my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy.’  He says, talking to Ron.  ‘I was named after a constellation as many of my family has been.  You of all people, being pure blood understand tradition, you were brought up with it just as surely as I, you are named after your uncle Bilius after all you understand the convention and respect it, you cannot tell me that you do not.  
‘I feel a need to break tradition and start our own, as I am sure you understand, however some traditions just seem to stick and are next to impossible to break.’  He explains catches Harrys eye and smiles as he practically glows.  
‘Flowers have many meanings, Dasiy-Lilly somehow just fit, my written name is in Latin, and I guess I just couldn’t help myself.’  Harry gasps in realisation of the homage to his mother.  
‘Draco, I had no idea that you would…’  
‘I am with you am I not?’  They smile at each other, Harry practically beams.  
‘Hermione thinks you’re so romantic, I don’t see it.  You have never even told the bloke that you love him.’  Ron grumbles and walks off scratching his head and looking bewildered leaving an atmosphere behind him.  Harry bites his lip and deliberately avoids eye contact with everyone in the room suddenly wanting nothing else but to cry.

‘I’ve been meaning to talk about male pregnancies…’  Hermione mutters seemingly trying to break the awkward silence that has fallen in the room, ‘however I have not long started reading about it.  You have to understand Draco, I was going through my own first pregnancy and there are only so many books someone can read at one time.  I had no idea how much more dangerous they are than traditional pregnancies.’  The cleaver girl babbles.  
‘Did you know Harry that the male body is constantly trying to reject the baby throughout most of the pregnancy that would be why Draco was so sick for most of it.  Also there are only two ways a male wizard can achieve pregnancy, that is if the barer of the child is a exceptionally powerful wizard, has pureness in his heart and soul and wishes for a life that is full of goodness and innocence and no intention to manipulate or be manipulated… none of the texts mention anything about the potential partners in those cases.  
‘The only other way is if there is a love match with complete trust between the two men involved.’  She takes a breath and carries on while ignoring the amazed faces around her.  ‘Did you know that not only was Dracos body trying to reject the pregnancy, which is said to be mostly prominent in the first type of pregnancy.  However it does not give the male body a break even in labour.  If the placenta does not leave the body before the male body closes up the temporary vagina that is produced by the wizards magical core to help deliver the baby then the wizard could pass away from what the non-magical community would associate with transplant rejection though without the illness and possible pain associated with it.  The body actually starts to die until the placenta actually leaves the body…’

Harry grins at the girl and her clever ramblings that she is prone to do in awkward situations.  ‘Wait… what?’  He snaps too realising what the clever girl is saying.  ‘Draco, is that what you were doing when you said you didn’t want to go St Mungos?’  Harry does not know when he has decided to stand up but now he is standing in front of him looking down into his eyes.  ‘What were you thinking?’  
‘I knew Prim would be just fine with you, that you would raise her well as if she were your own.’  
‘But Draco, what about you?’  
‘What about me, I was… I am an ex death eater, worth nothing.  No one would have missed me, not before you.  Why didn’t you let me go?’  Harry crouches down and holds Dracos face between the palms of his hands as if he is the most precious thing in the world and using the pads of his thumbs wipes away the silent tears that have started to fall.  
‘You didn’t go to St Mungos?’  Hermione gasps.  
‘Bloody hell.’  Neville and Blaise exclaim at the same time, their romance temporary forgotten at this revelation.

‘I am not worth anything to anyone.’  
‘Never say that, you are worth everything to me, to our daughter.  You are everything.  I could shake you right now Draco.’  Grey eyes widen in panic.  ‘But I won’t do that to you, what do I have to do though to get you to understand that without you there is nothing.’  Draco pulls his face away from those gentle hands and places it instead against Harry shoulder.  ‘I know that now; however I had made my plans before you came along, you just complicated things, made me question myself.  When you turned up and were so wonderful to me despite my trying to keep my distance I just knew my daughter had to become yours.  Even if I could never be a part of that life, I would make sure that she had the world, and I knew you would give that to her.’

***

Washing the plates and cutlery the muggle way Draco sighs in happiness as he hears Harry pad across the kitchen diner to join him at the sink leaving their guests temporarily to look after themselves.  ‘Je suis complètement et totalement en amour avec vous.’  He whispers safe in the knowledge that Harry does not know what he is saying.  Knowing he can put his heart on the line thanks to his mother insisting that he learn French when he was a boy.  Ron had hit a nerve.  
Gentle arms wrap around him and he tries so hard not to tense up knowing how much Harry hurts every time he flinches.  However after his continuous punishment via the death eaters during the war he does not know if he will ever be able to supress that reaction from a simple touch.  ‘Je t'aime aussi mon amour.’  His poor heart leaps and he gasps at Harrys response, his eyes widen at the realisation that his secret is now laid bare.  When did Harry find the time to learn his mothers language?  
Taking his hands out of the sudsy water he quickly dries them and moves Harrys arms so that his palms are resting flat on his belly, wondering just how much French this wonderful man has learned.   ‘J'ai quelque chose que je dois vous dire.’  
He feels Harrys breath hitch at his words, he knows at that, that Harry has been taught well and maybe next week when they go to Blaises designer apartment for homemade pasta that they can converse in French at the dinner table and whisper sweet nothings to each other.  
Tender lips press against his neck.  ‘Promise me you will do everything to be safe this time.’  He smiles wondering what he has done right to deserve such happiness as he feels those plump perfect lips move with his words against the soft column of his neck.  
‘Je promets.’  Turning around to face the man that has become his life he feels he must have done something right to be here in his arms.  Pressing his lips against Harrys he whippers as the man takes tender possession of his  mouth as he holds him firmly and passionately as he slowly gives Draco time to process as he pulls him against his body.  Promising things that make Draco weak at the knees and wishing that their guests where in their own homes, but he will wait.  He had made Harry wait for him to be ready, he therefore can wait for as long as it will take for their friends, their family to make their way back to their own homes before they can make sweet tender love followed by discussing future plans about the extension planed on their home, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Italian: Ho intenzione di darti il mondo, solo vedere se non lo faccio.  
> English Translation: I am going to give you the world, just see if I don't.  
> II. Italian: Mi rendi felice come quei due sono l'uno con l'altro, amore mio.  
> English Translation: You make me just as happy as those two are with each other my love.  
> III. Italian: Spalle amare, ricorda che sei amato come tutti gli altri in questa stanza. Se non di più, perché ti adoro la mia feroce.  
> English Translation: Shoulders love, remember that you are as loved as everyone else in this room. If not more, because I worship you my fierce one.  
> IV. French: je promets  
> English Translation: I Promice  
> V. French: Je suis complètement et totalement en amour avec vous  
> English Translation: I am completely and utterly in love with you  
> VI. French: je t'aime aussi mon amour.  
> English Translation: I love you too my love.  
> VII. French: J'ai quelque chose que je dois vous dire.  
> English Translation: I have something I need to tell you.
> 
> The End.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
